Corporate Wars
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: In a world that is run by the banking system, a young Federal Reserve Agent goes undercover in the Central European Bank when several members of the banks' board are almost assassinated. During his assignment he is assigned a beautiful secretary and when they fall in love Sasuke considers breaking the biggest rule in Under Cover work. Rated M for violence, language, and later chap.
1. Target: Central European Bank

**Part 1: Target: European Central Bank**

It all started with the death of Abraham Lincoln, the end of the Civil War, and the rise of Cornelius Vanderbilt, John D. Rockefeller, Andrew Carnegie, J.P. Morgan, and Henry Ford.

But what if Woodrow Wilson wasn't assassinated?

It would have opened Big-Business to take over the world.

Ever since Big-Business bought out the government, the world ran on industrialism with multi-million-dollar corporations at the head of the pack.

Out of all the corporations from shipping to oil, the banking system is the most powerful, controlling everything from politics, to war, sometimes even everyday life.

The two largest banking systems in the world are the Federal Reserve and the Central European Bank.

The Federal Reserve controls both North and South America, including Canada, the Bahamas, Cuba, and Mexico.

And the Central European Bank controls all of Europe, including most of Northern Africa, Israel, and a small portion of Western Russia.

In 1939, sixty four years after the Union won the Civil War, and the world was turned into a planet that runs on corporation, both the Federal Reserve and the Central European Bank got greedy, and tried to buy out each other's territories.

The Federal Reserve and Central European Bank resisted, and at some point, their forces met somewhere in the Atlantic, and someone, nobody knows exactly who, but one side fired a shot at the other, and it exploded into an all-out war. The resulting conflict led to over thirty two years of war, from 1939 to 1971.

The war cost both the Federal Reserve and the European Central Bank billions of dollars, millions of lives, and it almost caused their countries' economies to die.

Ever since then, both the Federal Reserve and the European Central Bank signed the North Atlantic Peace Bond to prevent another conflict like that from arising ever again.

The scars of that conflict are still visible today, even though relief efforts are still ongoing, and nobody, not even those born today can forget it.

Our story, however begins in Frankfurt, Germany, forty three years after that bloody conflict with a lone assassin codenamed Viper, and his McMillan TAC-50, as Viper twisted a suppressor onto the barrel of his rifle, and slid on the scope, Speaker of the House for the Central European Bank, Dillon Prescott walked out onto the stage in front of Europe's newest Fore-Trust Bank which was just opened the day before.

Viper walked back to the table he set up, deployed the tri-pod on his TAC-50, pulled up a stool, took his seat, and placed the rifle on the table.

As Viper looked down the scope, Dillon began his speech, "I hope with the opening of this new bank, that it will cement a new union," Dillon began, "This union between the Bank of England and the new Frankfurt Branch I hope will bring a new age: A new age of banking, a new age of enlightenment."

As Dillon paused, Viper squeezed the trigger: the bullet flew from the end of the rifle, and as it flew toward Dillon, the wind caught it, and caused it to curve.

The bullet slammed into the bodyguard on Dillon's right, and as all hell broke loose, Viper pulled back on the bolt, and fired again.

The bullet took out the second bodyguard, once the guards began running towards Viper's location, Viper picked up his rifle, gathered up the shell-casings, and ran out of the room.

Once the guards entered the room, they found nothing but the scent of freshly exploded gunpowder, the stool, and the table.

Once they searched the building, no one had seen Viper entering or exiting the building.

When they staked out the building, they waited for twenty four hours watching the building, and nobody, except the employees left the building, and not one of the employees were carrying anything even remotely gun-looking.

Later in the week, at the Federal Reserve Bank of New York: the capital of the Federal Reserve and the capital building of the American territory, President-Chairman for the Federal Reserve (you could call her the President of the American territory), Tsunade sat in her meeting room next to her best operative as the head of the board for the Central European Bank, Arthur Prescott, father of Dillon Prescott appeared on the screen of the TV they were sitting in front of.

The story on the shooting was broadcasting on the BBC, he stood next at the podium in front of Queen Elizabeth and Prince Philip, "I stand before you today to report that earlier this week, attempt on Dillon Prescott, the Speaker of the Central European Bank's life," Arthur began, "Even though he survived, two members of the SAS's Fifteenth Parachute Regiment who were filling in as bodyguards for Dillon were killed by sniper-fire, and despite the efforts of the surviving members of the Fifteenth, the sniper escaped."

"He escaped," the operative said, his face hidden in the shadows, since the room was poorly lit, but what was visible was his navy tuxedo, black-leather shoes, white dress-shirt, red tie, and Caucasian skin.

"You think it could be one of our snipers?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know," the operative said, he placed his right foot in the seat of the chair, placed his right elbow on his knee, and cupped his chin in hand while keeping his index-finger on his cheek, "Our people don't miss."

One week later, there was another attempt, by a female assassin named Raven with an MP7 on Rachel Dempsey, the European Central Bank's Chief of Foreign Affairs while she was on vacation in Monte Carlo, while she having dinner with her boyfriend.

As a car drove by the front of the restaurant, Raven sat on the edge of her window, and emptied the drum-clip into the windows, killing one Monte Carlo police officer, and injuring a civilian.

Raven got away, the fact she wore a Russian SMS gas-mask made it impossible to get any kind of identification, and also the car: a 2001 black Chrysler Crown Victoria had no license plate and was later found dumped in the harbor.

Once Arthur gave his address to the nation on the attempt on Rachel's life, the operative still couldn't tell if it was one of J.P. Morgan's Deltas.

The following week, there was another attempt by an assassin named Bulldozer with a mini-gun on the Central European Bank's director of Investigations, Adam Davidson.

Bulldozer mounted his mini-gun on the roof of a Hummer H3, and when they drove by Adam's house, Bulldozer unleashed full-auto on the house, injuring Adam's maid, and his oldest son.

With that attack, Arthur decided to upgrade security for the board members, but this extra security didn't matter when the last straw was drawn.

Diana Prescott, Vice-President-Chairman of the Central European Bank, Arthur Prescott's wife, and Dillon Prescott's mother was attacked by an assassin named Hood.

While Diana was making a speech at the National European bank in Zurich, Switzerland, Hood killed her guards with a fourteen-inch long knuckle-duster knife.

When he approached Diana, she ran, Hood responded by throwing his knives, missing her, and hitting the wall beside her.

As Hood disappeared, the investigators found the knives which were engraved with the symbol used by the Special Forces soldiers that belonged to the J.P. Morgan branch of the Federal Reserve.

While Arthur was on his way to the United States, Tsunade called her operative back in.

Once he arrived, everyone in the office he passed watched as he walked on.

He was wearing a pair of white-leather shoes with black soles, a white tuxedo suit, white suit pants, a metallic blue dress-shirt, and a white tie: he was only nineteen years old six foot three, and the burn scars that marred the right side of his face had become a permanent I.D. to those he worked with: his name, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke took the elevator to the top floor, and found his boss waiting for him, "Come on inside Sasuke," Tsunade said as Sasuke stood by the door to her office.

Sasuke entered Tsunade's office, and took his seat in front of his boss's desk, "You needed to see me Ma'am?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said as she looked up at Sasuke, "There's been another attempt: this time on the Head-Chairman of the Central European Bank's wife, Diana. We have reason to believe that an Ex-Delta named Hood was the assassin."

"The attempt was made with a man dressed all in black," Sasuke asked, "Guards were killed with a fourteen-inch knuckle-duster knife? And I guess he left behind a throwing knife with the J.P. Morgan branch's symbol engraved into it?"

"Yes," Tsunade said, "And right now, as we speak Arthur Prescott, the Head-Chairman of the Central European Bank is on his way to New York to start asking questions."

"Then why'd you call me in?" Sasuke asked.

"We want you to investigate these attempts," Tsunade said as she handed Sasuke a mission file, Sasuke opened it, and looked at the information, "You'll be working undercover to gain the trust of the Central European Bank's board members to either convince them that we had nothing to do with this, or to solve the attempts, and prevent the powder keg we're sitting on from going off," Sasuke pulled a pair of fake Delta Force dog-tags out of the file, "We've established your new identity as Sergeant Sasuke Uchiha, but your official name is Porthos, a member of the J.P. Morgan branch's Delta Force who was caught downloading classified information on the members of the Federal Reserve's Delta Teams. They caught you, arrested you, and as of now you're being interrogating you at a J.P. Morgan-owned military base in upstate New York."

"Where do I get the information?" Sasuke asked.

"The information's been uploaded to your phone," Tsunade said, "Your mission, should you choose to accept it is…"

"Cut to the chase." Sasuke said.

"We want to present them something they've never encountered," Tsunade said, "The Federal Reserve's first successful defector. Go to England, investigate the attempts, try to convince the CEB's board-members of our innocence, prevent another World War, and if possible, identify, locate, and eliminate the assassins."

"When am I going to get the shit kicked out of me?" Sasuke asked.

"That's the spirit," Tsunade said, "First, go down stairs, see Kakashi, and get your equipment."

Sasuke took the elevator down to the Tech Lab, where Dr. Kakashi Hatake was working on a camera mounted in the cap of a pin which he was looking at under a large magnifying glass.

"Good morning Kakashi," Sasuke said as he walked up to his old friend. "Ah, good morning Sasuke," Kakashi said, "On assignment?"

"You know it," Sasuke said, "Let's get to the toys."

Kakashi walked over to the table where a Swiss-Army Knife, a leather belt, and Sasuke's Droid I-phone were resting, "Let's begin," Kakashi said as he picked up the Swiss-Army Knife, "A Swiss-Army Knife," Kakashi held it out straight in front of him, "If you'll notice, it's longer than many Swiss-Army Knives because of the blade," Kakashi pushed on the knife's Swiss Arms symbol which extended the four-inch blade, "In the tip on the left side, there is a mini lock-pick, and there's a small laser on the right side that should cut through any kind of metal. Aside from that, the knife has all the usual bells and whistles."

"What high-tech evil genius's lab am I breaking into?" Sasuke asked.

"It was operation standard," Kakashi said as he picked up the belt, "A leather belt, black-leather braded, one-size-fits-all, in the buckle is a seventy five foot rappelling line, a very tiny microphone, and a locator," Kakashi pointed toward a small switch on the side of the belt, "Flip that and the response team will descend upon you within twenty four hours."

"They always said to tighten your belt," Sasuke said as he fastened the belt around his waist.

"And finally your phone," Kakashi said as he pulled up a single app, "I just invented this app, it links every on former members of the J.P. Morgan branch's Delta Force operators, just enter the M.O.s, and it should narrow it down."

"When do I get the Aston Martin?" Sasuke asked.

"Slow down there James Bond," Kakashi said as he turned his attention toward a black 2014 Corvette Stingray Convertible, "This is your car, we'll arrange for it to be sent to Europe. Corvette Stingray Convertible," Kakashi leaned down toward the dashboard, "The dashboard here contains the most advanced computer in the world."

"Hopefully it won't give away who I really am." Sasuke said.

"It won't," Kakashi said, "Are you ready for Europe?"

"As I'll ever be," Sasuke said, "I hope to see you again old friend."

"Likewise," Kakashi said, "Now that we're ready, it's time to start on part one."

Sasuke turned around to see three soldiers from the J.P. Morgan's Nineteenth Delta Force Team walked up to him with a uniform, "Sasuke Uchiha?" Lieutenant Dan asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said. "Put this on," Lieutenant Dan said as he handed Sasuke the uniform, "We'll wait here."

Sasuke ran his hand through his spikey black hair as he walked toward the changing room, looking at the uniform in his hand: the boots were standard-issue grey-leather U.S. Army Rocky S2V Vented Boots, the pants and jacket were black and grey octagon-pattern camo, and the undershirt was just a plain white shirt.

After changing into the uniform, Sasuke walked outside, and saw the soldiers waiting for him, "How do I look?" Sasuke asked.

"Like one of us," Lieutenant Dan said as he pulled out a small patch that was embroidered with the rank of Sergeant, he then placed it on the Velcro patch located in the center of Sasuke's uniform, "That completes it, now for the other part. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to punch you in the face."

"Knock me out." Sasuke said.

"You said it," Lieutenant Dan said as he slid on a pair of brass-knuckles, and punched Sasuke across the face, sending him to the floor.

When Sasuke awoke, he was sitting in the back of some kind of vehicle, obviously an Army Truck, he had a burlap sack over his head, and his hands were tied.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Lieutenant Dan said, Sasuke could tell he was sitting next to him, "We're less than two minutes out from the base. If I were you, I'd start thinking of a way to escape."

"I'm just going to break free of the restraints you'll put me in, grab a gun, and shoot my way out." Sasuke said.

The truck came to a stop, and one of the guards walked up to the back, "Lieutenant Daniel Ambrose," he said, "What are you doing back?"

"I'm here on assignment," Lieutenant Dan said as he grabbed the sack around Sasuke's head, "Interrogation."

"Interrogate one of our own?" the soldier asked.

"He was caught trying to download classified information," Dan said as he pulled out Sasuke's phone, and pulled up the list of the J.P. Morgan's Delta Team members, "Delta Team members, current, and former members. His base Commander wants to know where he got the information."

"Go on through." the guard said.

As the truck moved forward, Sasuke formed his escape plan in his mind, once the truck stopped outside, he decided now would be the time to put his plan into action.

He was led down a long hallway, into a single room where he was handcuffed to a chair, and had the sack pulled off of his head.

"So you're Porthos," Lieutenant Dan said as he walked around the chair Sasuke was sitting in, "Of all the people I thought would betray our nation: you'd be the last suspect. Now I'm going to ask: where did you get the codes for the list J.P. Morgan's Delta Team members?"

"Porthos, Sergeant," Sasuke began, "5-18-9-3."

Lieutenant Dan chuckled, and then punched Sasuke across the jaw, "You paid attention in training," Lieutenant Dan said, "Focus on a specific object on the wall, and breathe."

Lieutenant Dan walked out of the room, and as the door shut, Staff Sergeant Alex Cook and Master Sergeant Paul Davidson pulled Sasuke out of the chair, and as he stood up, Alex punched him across the face.

As Sasuke stumbled backwards, Paul threw his elbow into Sasuke's face, sending him to the ground.

Paul then pulled Sasuke to his feet, and threw another punch, nailing Sasuke on the bridge of the nose.

As Sasuke stumbled backwards against the room's one-way glass, Alex punched Sasuke in the stomach, and then elbowed him on the back.

As Sasuke lay on the ground, holding his stomach, Paul walked over, and both him and Alex started kicking Sasuke.

Two minutes later, Lieutenant Dan came walking in, and he pulled them off of Sasuke, "What the fuck is wrong with you two," Lieutenant Dan asked, "Our job is to get information from him, not turn him into blood sausage," Lieutenant Dan leaned down to Sasuke, "Your Swiss-Army Knife and phone are in my right pocket. I want you to grab my gun, and begin your breakout."

Sasuke head-butted Dan on the bridge of the nose, grabbed Dan's Beretta M9, and shot both Paul and Alex in the legs.

Sasuke stood up, tucked the M9 into his belt, knocked Dan, Paul, and Alex unconscious by kicking them in the face, and then took his Swiss-Army knife and phone from Dan's pocket.

After cleaning up the blood on his face with Paul's jacket, Sasuke walked out the door, and as he did, the alarms went off.

Sasuke quickly walked toward the nurse's office, once he entered: he waited until the guards ran past him.

The base's intercom system came on, "The man that puts Porthos down gets a five-day-leave."

Sasuke bolted out of the nurse's office, and fired at the two prisoners disguised as J.P. Morgan Army soldiers.

As five more came running, Sasuke dived into cover as they opened fire.

Once they all ran out of ammo, Sasuke took aim, and got all five, all headshots.

He rushed down the hall, and picked up one of the disguised prisoner's Heckler and Koch MG36.

As Sasuke popped out from behind cover, and as seven prisoners came running down the hallway, Sasuke opened fire, shooting from the hip, and killing all seven.

Sasuke found another nurse's station, and quickly fabricated a concealer for his burn scars out of left-behind skin-tone lipstick a nurse left behind, medical-cream, and some iron-oxide.

After covering his burn-scars, and hiding the guns, he waited for the prisoners to pass, and walked in the opposite direction.

He walked out of the base with no more problems, but he still needed justifiable reason to leave the base, he looked over, and saw a soldier holding proof of a twenty-four hour leave walking toward his jeep.

Sasuke walked over to the soldier, and started to him talking, when they arrived at the jeep, Sasuke turned the soldier's attention toward something on the ground which wasn't there, and as the soldier knelt down to get check it, Sasuke slammed his head into the side of the jeep, knocking him out cold.

After putting the soldier in the next jeep over, and hiding him with a tarp, Sasuke picked up the soldier's notice of leave, jumped in the jeep and drove toward the gate.

Once at the gate, the guard asked to see his notice of leave, and when he showed it to the guard, he opened the gate, and Sasuke was let go.

Meanwhile, in the Federal Reserve Bank of New York, Arthur Prescott was talking to Tsunade about the attempts on the Central European Bank's board members, and the connection to the J.P. Morgan branch.

"I'm telling you right now Arthur," Tsunade said, "I've checked the logs, there are no reports of any operations in Europe, and I did not order any attack."

"Then what about the knives?" Arthur asked.

"Anyone could forge those," Tsunade said, "That doesn't prove anything."

The door opened, and Tsunade's secretary, Jessica entered, "Excuse me Tsunade." she said.

"Yes Jessica," Tsunade asked, "What is it?"

"You remember that soldier who was caught downloading information on the J.P. Morgan's Delta Team members?" Jessica asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said, "What about him?"

"He got away." Jessica said.

"What," Tsunade exclaimed, "Excuse me."

As Tsunade and Jessica left the room, Arthur looked over at his secretary, Erica, "They seem pretty intent on finding that soldier," Arthur whispered, "See what you can find on him." Tsunade came back in, and the meeting resumed.

Two hours later, it was 9:00 P.M. in New York City, Sasuke walked through the streets dressed in black-leather loafers, blue jeans, a white tee-shirt, and a grey jacket, Sasuke defiantly stood out in the crowd, being six foot three that is.

His phone rang, "Hello?" he answered.

"Sasuke," Tsunade said, "Good to hear from you again."

"Yea," Sasuke said, "You plant the seeds of interest yet?"

"Yes I have," Tsunade said, "They have agents looking all over the city for you. Arthur Prescott himself has found your file."

"I have to go," Sasuke said, "NYPD are on to me."

Sasuke sealed his cell-phone and Swiss-Army knife inside the water-tight pocket of his jacket, and continued walking.

As he was walking, someone walked up behind him, and slipped a disposable cell-phone into his pocket, a few seconds later, it rang, "Hello?" Sasuke answered.

"Sergeant Sasuke Uchiha?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "Who is this?"

"A friend," the voice said, "Now listen to me, they Federal Reserve is looking for you, and so is the NYPD, you'll be dead in exactly three minutes unless you do exactly as I say, when I say it."

"What'll happen when I do?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll find safe haven in Europe," the voice said, "Now walk to the street corner, and hail a cab."

Sasuke walked to the corner of the street, and signaled for a taxi, "Taxi!" Sasuke exclaimed.

When the taxi stopped, Sasuke got inside, "Take the taxi to the harbor." The voice said.

"The harbor, please," Sasuke said, "And step on it."

The cab driver took Sasuke down to the riverfront, and after paying the driver, Sasuke walked over to the railing just as a dozen sirens started bellowing in the distance, "There's NYPD coming after you. As soon as they arrive, step onto the railing, and fall backwards. Be sure to lose the cell-phone."

As soon as the call was cut off, Sasuke turned around to see twenty NYPD police cruisers pulled up, and twenty nine officers jumped out of their cars carrying Glock 17s, they ran into cover behind their cruisers, and took aim, "Freeze," one of them shouted through a megaphone, "Put your hands in the air," Sasuke lifted his hands, "Walk slowly toward the cars," Sasuke smiled as he stepped onto the railing, "Wait, don't! All we want is the phone: give it to us, and we promise you'll make it out of this alive!"

Sasuke tossed the phone toward the cruisers, and dropped backwards, landing in the Hudson River with a splash, the makeup to conceal the scars he had washed away.

As he began to sink, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around, and there was a man in a wetsuit who clasped a rebreather over his mouth.

Soon they were gliding through the water with the help of the propeller they had, after an hour and a half, they arrived at some kind of boat.

When they arrived, the diver climbed onto the back of the boat, and as Sasuke poked his head out of the water, someone held out their hand to him.

Sasuke grabbed the man's hand, and was helped onto the boat, once he stood up, someone put a blanket around him, and guided him into the main room where Arthur Prescott was sitting in front of a fire.

"Cold," Arthur asked as he pointed toward a chair in front of the fire, "Please, take a seat, let's talk."

Sasuke sat down in the seat Arthur pointed to, and warmed his hands, "Thanks for the save." Sasuke said.

"What makes you think it was me on the phone?" Arthur asked.

"Because I didn't say anything about a phone," Sasuke said as he pulled a tick-tack-sized chip out of his pocket, "And I pulled this out of the phone before I tossed it," Sasuke handed it to Arthur, "One of yours isn't it?"

"Impressive," Arthur said as he tossed the chip into the fire.

"I'm… well, now was, Delta Force," Sasuke said, "After pulling that little fiasco, everyone in the U.S. is going to be after my head."

"What kind of information did you download that got you thrown in an interrogation room?" Arthur asked.

"Delta Team members," Sasuke said as he pulled out his cell-phone, "Present members, soon-to-be members, and discharged members."

"That would be worth millions." Arthur said.

"Or maybe asylum," Sasuke asked as he looked at Arthur.

"You want asylum with the Central European Bank?" Arthur asked.

"I also want a job." Sasuke said.

"As what," Arthur asked, raising his right eyebrow.

"An investigator," Sasuke said, "I think I know who made the attempts on your son and wife's lives."

"I'll need some time." Arthur said.

"How long," Sasuke asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

"One hour," Arthur said as he stood up, "In the meantime, why don't you clean up," a man in a black tuxedo with a black tie walked up to Sasuke carrying a Navy tuxedo, black-leather loafers, a white dress-shirt, and a satin-black tie, then dropped the clothes in Sasuke's lap, "Make yourself presentable. When you make your case in front of the board, you need to look nice. Plus when we disembark, the press are going to ambush this ship like knights on a castle."

"Camelot or Hastings?" Sasuke asked.

"Camelot," Arthur said, "If you paid attention in history, the Battle of Hastings was a hill."

"I know," Sasuke said as he stood up, holding the clothes in his hand, "Making a point. You have a place I can change?"

"Yes," Arthur said as he pointed toward a stair case leading to the lower levels, "Just down there and when you're down there, put some ice on that eye."

Sasuke looked at his reflection in the shoes, and saw the punch Lieutenant Dan gave him with the brass-knuckles was now a fully-formed black eye.

After changing into the suit, Sasuke walked upstairs where Arthur was waiting for him, "Am I overdressed?" Sasuke asked.

"Not at all," Arthur said, "I have an answer from the rest of the board. They say you help find the assassins: we'll give you asylum, citizenship, a job, anything you need."

"It seems like we have a deal," Sasuke said as he held out his hand to Arthur.

Arthur then shook Sasuke's hand, and then pulled Sasuke close, "I'm going to give you one warning though," Arthur said, "The Central European Bank prides itself on secrecy. If I find out you're a double agent, justice will be swift and merciless."

"You've paid me one warning, allow me to pay you one in return," Sasuke said, "Your bank prides itself on secrecy. I pride myself on being kept updated. If you think one of your board-members even think of turning me over… well, let's just say, the law of celestial mechanics states that when two earthly objects collide, there is collateral damage. And that's the last thing we both want."

"I like someone who's stern," Arthur said, "It shows spirit, and determination," Arthur then slapped Sasuke on the shoulder, "We could use more like you in the SAS."

"I'd think I'd stand out in the SAS," Sasuke said as he took the ice-pack one of the men onboard the ship held out to him, and placed it over his eye.

"It should be a light bruise by the time we arrive back in London," Arthur said, "The bank's already found a small apartment. Once we're done at Parliament, I'll take you there."

"Then we talk about the job?" Sasuke asked.

"As I said before," Arthur said, "You help us find the assassins, we'll give you a job, asylum, and citizenship."

"And as I said before, I have information," Sasuke said, "You deliver me to England, and introduce me to your board members: I can get started on the investigation."

"I hope you can solve this," Arthur said, "I can't stand to think about losing any members of the board. England can't afford another World War."

_And for England…_


	2. Asylum

**Part 2: Asylum**

Two days later, the boat arrived at a small dock along the River Teems, standing on the street were swarms of press and cameramen paparazzi with video and picture cameras, Arthur handed Sasuke a trench-coat, a scarf, and a pair of gloves: it was the middle of November, and snowing.

It's a bit of an understatement saying it was cold, as Arthur and Sasuke disembarked, the cameras started flashing, and the crowd of people there started cheering some with joy some with anger.

When they walked onto the streets, reporters ran up to them, and held their microphones in Sasuke's face, "Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Uchiha," they all exclaimed, and very soon questions came from left and right, "What made you defect?" "Do you have any plans on going back?" "Do you have any kind of political goal?" "How does it feel to be free?"

Once Arthur and Sasuke arrived at the Chrysler 300 limousine, and stepped inside, the London Riot Police pushed the crowd back to try and keep them from storming the car.

"A lot of people seem content having me here," Sasuke said, "I thought there might be more people angry to see an America on English soil."

"As far as everyone is concerned, you're here to help us," Arthur said, "The Board Members will decided whether you should stay or not."

The limo took Arthur and Sasuke to the Palace of Westminster where a line of people were standing behind a metal barricade with signs.

Once they exited the limo, the crowd started cheering as Sasuke emerged from the door: him and Arthur walked through the doors, and entered Parliament.

Once inside, Sasuke hung up his coat, the scarf, and then followed Arthur into the House of Commons Chamber, and the seven other members of the Central European Bank were waiting for them.

"Arthur," Diana said as she walked up to her husband, and kissed him, "Welcome back," Diana then looked up, and saw Sasuke, "This the defector?"

"Yes," Arthur said, "He's agreed to share information if we give him asylum, a job, and citizenship."

"We'll see if he makes a valid point," Diana said as she ushered Sasuke toward the seat in front of the board-members table.

Half an hour later, the board members were going over what Sasuke told them already, "And what did you say this information was?" Diana asked.

"Names," Sasuke said, "Of all J.P. Morgan Delta Team members."

"Old, new and soon-to-be, am I correct?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "If the J.P. Morgan branch of the Federal Reserve is involved. The information I collected should let us know."

"And you can identify who these people are?" Adam asked.

"In a way," Sasuke said, "Yes."

"What do you mean _in a way_?" Dillon asked.

"When someone is indoctrinated into J.P. Morgan's Delta Force, they sacrifice the identity on their record," Sasuke said, "When I joined my name was changed to Porthos."

"But you can still found out who these people are?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "All J.P. Morgan assassins trained before 2010 are trained expertly, but they operate sloppy: they always leave behind something that gives them away."

"And if you can find this signature, you can find the assassins?" Diana asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "I can."

"Very well," Arthur said, "You make a compelling argument."

"Father," Dillon said, "You're not considering offering him asylum are you?"

"Yes, as a matter-a-fact I am," Arthur said, "I will not have members of my bank killed by hired assassins," Arthur looked up at Sasuke, "When can you begin your investigation?"

"Give me one day to get all my affairs settled," Sasuke said, "And I'll be all over it."

"Very well," Arthur said, "What do you say council members?"

"That's up to me," Diana said as she walked up to Sasuke, "And all I need is a signature," Diana held out a clipboard containing the asylum papers, and then held out a pen, "And you're officially a citizen under the protection of the Central European Bank."

Sasuke took the pen and clipboard from Diana's hands, this was it: there was no turning back now, he signed _Sasuke Uchiha_ on the bottom line, and handed it to Diana.

Arthur walked up to Sasuke as he stood up, "On behalf of the Central European Bank," Arthur began, "Welcome to England."

"Thank you Arthur," Sasuke said as he and Arthur walked out of Parliament, and onto the streets which were now clear.

Getting into the limo, Arthur picked up a small key-card of the saucer to his right, and handed it to Sasuke, "Here's your Security Clearance."

Sasuke took the key-card, and slid it into his wallet, "Where to now?" Sasuke asked.

"Right now we're going to get you to your apartment," Arthur said, "Tomorrow I'll take you to the office, we'll get you situated, and you can start your investigation."

"And this apartment," Sasuke asked, "What is it?"

"A small apartment in Hampstead," Arthur said, "Rent is £1500 a month and it comes with everything you could need."

"Hold on," Sasuke said, "It comes with a car park?"

"You'll have to park your car on the street," Arthur said, "We'll have transportation for you sorted out tomorrow."

Once the limo arrived at the apartment, Sasuke stepped out of the limo, and walked up to the front door, when he retrieved his key, he received a phone call, "Hello?" He answered when he picked up.

"Hello Sasuke." Tsunade said over the other line.

"Aunt Jessica," Sasuke asked, "Why are you calling me?"

"I was worried about you," Tsunade said, "Are you ok?"

"Yea," Sasuke said as he unlocked his apartment, and walked in, "I found a nice little apartment in London, and I've been offered asylum."

"Do you have a job yet?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't want to talk about that right now," Sasuke said as he started checking the room, "I just got to my apartment, and I'm a bit tired."

"Ok," Tsunade said, "I'll let you go."

"Tell dad I'm alright," Sasuke said, "Bye."

Sasuke hung up, and walked into his apartment, then pulled out his phone, activated the frequency-detector, and started searching around the room.

After determining the room wasn't bugged, he hung up his coat, then walked into the bedroom, and opened the closet to find it was filled with nothing but black tuxedos.

"Arthur didn't tell me there was a suits-only dress code," Sasuke thought as he hung up his jacket, "Not very undercover."

As soon as Sasuke kicked off his shoes, he walked in front of the mirror, removed his shirt, and checked the multitude of boot and fist-shaped bruises on his chest, stomach, and back.

He shrugged it off, laid down in bed, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Sasuke awoke to the sound of his phone ringing, "Hello," he answered as he place the phone against his ear.

"Good morning," Arthur said over the other line, "Get up."

"Arthur," Sasuke asked as he stood up, rubbing his black eye, and walked over to his closet, "How'd you get this number?"

"It was on your file," Arthur said, "And besides, I got it off your phone when you were asleep the first day on the boat."

"What else did you get off my phone," Sasuke asked as he changed his pants, and slid on a new shirt, tucking it into his pants as he slid his belt on with one hand, and holding his phone between his ear and shoulder, "There are still decent people back in New York."

"I didn't get anything else," Arthur said, "Get ready: it's your first day at the office."

"Make a good impression on the co-workers," Sasuke asked, "Where should I tell the cab to go?"

"I'm outside your apartment right now," Arthur said, "Get dressed, you're going to be late!"

"I'm already on my way down," Sasuke said as he straightened his jacket, "Is everyone going to be dressed formally?"

"Everyone," Arthur said as Sasuke walked out onto the street.

Arthur was driving a black Jaguar XJ: Sasuke opened the door, took his seat in next to Arthur, and shut the door.

"You forgot your tie." Arthur said.

"Didn't think it was necessary," Sasuke said, "Hopefully, nobody will mind."

Arthur drove to downtown London where they arrived at a skyscraper with the Central European Bank name and symbol above the entrance to the lobby which looked like the lobby of Trump Tower but with a few European touches.

When they entered, everyone walking around the lobby was formally dressed, and greeted each other with respect.

Sasuke and Arthur took the elevator to the twenty-second floor, when the elevator door opened: they walked inside to a room full of the many SAS troops under the employment of the bank to monitor their territory.

Arthur led Sasuke to a glass door where his name was painted at eye-height, "This is your office," Arthur said as he stood next to the door, "Go on inside."

Sasuke walked inside, and aside from the simple mahogany-wood desk with a phone on it, and the coat-rack to his left, the room was empty.

The windows outside revealed a great view of London, Sasuke hung up his coat, jacket, and walked into the room, "Cozy." Sasuke said.

"I know that it's not much," Arthur said as he walked into the room, "But hang a few pictures, put a couch against the wall, get a book case, and it'll be perfect."

"Alright," Sasuke said as he walked around the room, "I need a few things to start the investigation."

"I'll have Sakura take care of it." Arthur said.

"Who's Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"She's your assistant," Arthur said as there was the sound of a box being dropped on the desk outside the door, "Sakura, get in here, it's time to meet your boss."

Just as Sasuke looked toward the door, his breathe was instantly sucked out of his lungs, and his heart skipped a beat: Sakura was probably the most amazing woman he had seen, her Caucasian, almost creamy-white pale skin reflected beautifully against her bubblegum-pink hair that was draped over her right shoulder, and flowed downwards and almost reached her waist.

Her emerald-green eyes, Sasuke thought blended well with the cherry-red lipstick that grazed her lips, and the small beauty mark below the right side of her lower-lip.

The charcoal-black dress, silk-stockings, and black-leather high-heels she was wearing set her apart from the females working in the office who were all wearing female tuxedos.

"N-Nice to meet you," Sakura said as she walked up to Sasuke who shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too," Sasuke said as he looked her up and down, "First day?"

"How did you know it's my first day?" Sakura asked.

"It's simple," Sasuke said as he turned around, putting his hands behind his back, "Quite transparent actually when you stop and think," Sasuke turned around, "The misplaced hair now falling down over your right eye shows you forgot to use hairspray. The small abrasion on your left arm means you were in a rush today, and put on your dress a little too fast. And there's fact you put that box full of things down on your desk outside full of stuff to decorate your desk."

"That was impressive." Sakura said.

"Thank you," Sasuke said, "Why don't you finish decorating your desk, and I'll give you the list."

Sakura nodded, and went back to her desk, "You could tell all that from one look?" Arthur asked.

"I have no comment," Sasuke said as he sat down at his desk, "The investigation begins now."

Once Sakura was finished decorating her desk, she entered Sasuke's office, "I'm ready to start the list," Sakura said as she walked up to Sasuke's desk.

"Very good," Sasuke said, "I need footage of the attacks, autopsies performed on the bodies, a white-board, a cork board," Sasuke then took a piece of paper off his desk, picked up his pencil, scribbled something down, and handed it to Sakura, "And you to send this up to Arthur."

Sakura looked at the piece of paper in her hand, and read, "2014 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Convertible painted black. Car-park – Federal Reserve Bank of New York, keys in ignition: bring to London."

"I'll send this up," Sakura said as she turned around.

"And by the way, Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sakura turned around to face him, "Yes?" she asked.

"Since Arthur gave you my cell-phone number, only call me in case of developments in the case, or in case of emergencies." Sasuke said.

"Ok," Sakura said, "By the way, how old are you?"

"Nineteen," Sasuke said, "You?"

"Same," Sakura said, "I was just asking."

As Sasuke watched Sakura leave the room, he made it his personal mission to go out with her at least once before the mission was complete.

Within half an hour, Sakura got Sasuke what he requested, autopsies, eye-witness statements, an Apple I-pad with footage of the shootings and footage of the police investigating the aftermath of the attacks, a white board, and a cork-board.

As soon as Sasuke selected the videos, the video of the attempt on Dillon's life began playing.

As the speech began, Sasuke noticed the glimmer of a scope in the eighth floor window, as he zoomed in he noticed the flash of metal on someone's knuckles.

Sasuke stopped the footage, pulled out his phone, and entered the M.O.: suppressed fifty caliber sniper-rifle with tri-pod, and grey-metal-covered black gloves.

The app on his phone took the things Nick entered, and one result came back, revealing a man dressed completely in black, his face was covered in a Forsheda A4 gas-mask, and a bullet-proof helmet: the words below read Codename: Viper, Nationalism: Swedish, Sex: Male, Current Career Status: (2004) Terminated.

Nick saved the search, and then watched the attempt on Rachel Dempsey.

The security-camera in the restaurant Rachel was having dinner in picked up the footage of a black Crown Victoria speeding by the window, the assassin sat on the edge of the passenger-side window, and fired, shattering the glass, but missing everybody except one person.

Sasuke paused the footage, and entered the M.O.: drive-by style, suppressed MP7, and ditching the car in a body of water.

The app ran the search on what Sasuke entered, and one result came back, a woman dressed completely in black wearing a Russian SMS gas-mask came up on the screen.

The status appeared below the picture, Codename: Raven, Nationalism: Italian, Sex: Female, Current Career Status: (2008) terminated.

Sasuke saved the search, and switched to the footage of the attempt on Adam Davidson's life: a traffic-cam at the end of the street captured everything.

The assassin had a mini-gun mounted to the roof of a Hummer H3, he peaked out of the sunroof, and opened full auto on the house.

The bullets shattered the windows, and tore some of the wood off of the side of the building. Sasuke paused the footage, and picked up his phone, and entered the M.O.: drive-by style & mini-gun.

The picture on the screen showed a heavily-built man dressed completely in black wearing a FR-M40 gas-mask with mirrored lenses and a bullet-proof helmet.

The status appeared below the picture, Codename: Bulldozer, Nationalism: French, Sex: Male, Current Career Status: (1999) Terminated.

Sasuke saved the search, and then started up the footage of the attempt on Diana Prescott's life.

The assassin jumped down from ceiling in front of the guards at the front door, as they reached for their guns, the assassin pulled out his fourteen-inch knife, and sliced the guards across the throats.

He then kicked the door open, killed the two guards beside him, and looked up at Diana.

When the spectators ran for the alternative exits, the assassin approached Diana.

Diana ran for her life, her guards drew their Sig Sauer P226 pistols, and fired, hitting the assassin in the chest, but he kept coming like it was nothing.

Once Diana reached the last exit, the assassin threw his throwing knives at them: they slammed into the door, and as soon as Diana escaped, the assassin tossed a gas-grenade at his feet, and disappeared when the smoke cleared.

Sasuke entered the M.O. into his phone: fourteen-inch knife, throwing knives, and smoke grenades.

The picture on the screen showed a man dressed in black with a black hood that partially covered a black Czech M10M gas mask.

The status appeared below the picture: Codename: Hood, Nationalism: German, Sex: Male, Current Career Status: (2001) Terminated.

Sasuke saved the save, and sent the information to Sakura's computer, and also sent a message that said, "Print those out will you?"

Two minutes later, Sakura entered carrying the pictures and the information, "You asked me to bring you these," Sakura asked as she placed the pictures and information on Sasuke's desk.

"Thank you," Sasuke said as he picked up the pictures.

"Who are these?" Sakura asked.

"Assassins," Sasuke said as he walked over to the white-board, and pinned the pictures on the cork-line above the board, "The assassins, call Arthur down here."

Half an hour later, Arthur walked into Sasuke's office, in front of Sakura who closed the door behind them, "What've you got for me?" Arthur asked.

"I found the assassins I.D.s'," Sasuke said as he pointed to Viper, "The one that tried to kill your son, he goes by the name Viper, he's Swedish," Sasuke then flicked the bottom of what he wrote below Viper's information, "And as of 2004, he was dishonorably-discharged for taking bribes."

"Keep going." Arthur said.

Sasuke pointed toward the picture of Raven, "The one that tried to kill Rachel goes by the name Raven," Sasuke said, "She's Italian," he then pointed toward Raven's career status, "And as of 2008, she was dishonorably-discharged for having sexual-endeavors with several of her squad-mates."

"What about the others?" Arthur asked.

"I'm getting to them," Sasuke said as he pointed to Bulldozer, "The beef-stick that tried to kill Adam is Bulldozer. He's French," Sasuke pointed to the bottom of the board, "And as of 1999, he was dishonorably discharged for unnecessarily brutal methods of interrogation."

"Define _'unnecessarily brutal'_." Arthur said.

"You don't want to know," Sasuke said as he pointed at the picture, "This guy makes Genghis Khan look like a cardiac surgeon."

"Ok," Arthur said, "Please continue."

"And finally," Sasuke said as he pointed toward the picture of Hood, "The one who tried to kill your wife, he goes by the name Hood, he's German," Sasuke pointed toward the bottom of the board, "And, like the others, as of 2001, he was dishonorably discharged under the suspicion of killing his CO."

"You think with our resources, you can find these men?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke said, "But, if you look closely at the dates, you'll notice something."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke pointed at Bulldozer's discharge date, "Bulldozer was discharged in 1999," Sasuke began as he pointed at Hood's discharge date, "Hood was discharged in 2001," Sasuke then alternated between tapping on the two dates, "They were discharged, two years apart."

"And," Arthur asked, "What does that prove?"

"I'm not finished," Sasuke said as he pointed to Viper's discharge date, "Viper was discharged in 2004," he then pointed at Hood's date, "Hood, 2001. They were discharged only three years apart."

"Now you're starting to get my attention," Arthur said as he rubbed his chin.

Sasuke then pointed at Raven's discharge date, "Raven was discharged in 2008," he the pointed at Viper's date, "Viper, 2004. Discharged only four years apart."

"Two, three, four," Arthur began, "A sequence?"

"Yes, exactly," Sasuke said as he walked up to Arthur's side, "But what's missing from this picture?"

"One," Arthur said as he shrugged using his hand, "Of course. But I still don't get what you're trying to say."

"I think there are more than four assassins that went after your board-members." Sasuke said.

"How many more," Arthur asked, "We talking dozens?"

"Nope," Sasuke said, "One."

"One," Arthur asked, "One more out there?"

"The ringleader hasn't shown his face yet and that usually means there's another party behind all this," Sasuke said, "We need to find these assassins and fast. All I know is when an anonymous former J.P. Morgan Delta Team member wants you dead: the best way to stop him is to shoot his legs out from under him."

"So you're saying: we find the assassins…" Sakura began.

"We find the mastermind." Sasuke finished.

"We don't have much time then," Arthur said, "Maybe you can find one of them sooner than you think. The bank's opening a new office in Montenegro later this week."

"We go in as protection detail for whoever you're sending to oversee the opening?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right." Arthur said.

"Who's 'we'?" Sakura asked.

"You and Sasuke of course," Arthur said as he stood up, and turned toward Sasuke, "By the way, that 2014 Corvette Stingray Convertible you asked for. It's still in the parking lot of the Federal Reserve Bank of New York?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, "I purchased it just as I became a Delta. I installed a computer system into it that can access any kind of information I downloaded."

"Alright," Arthur said, "It'll be waiting for you as soon as I can reach one of my assets."

As Arthur walked out of the office, Sakura looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke," Sakura exclaimed somewhat quietly, "I don't know anything about field work! I'm not an agent!"

"Relax," Sasuke said, "You'll be fine."

"You think it's going to be easy?" Sakura asked.

"Protecting them will be easy," Sasuke said, "It's getting them there."

"The assassins?" Sakura asked.

"Exactly," Sasuke said, "We've got the Senior Chairman of Public Assets traveling by public train to Montenegro, four faceless assassins, and the train has a passenger limit of a couple hundred."

"What do we need?" Sakura asked.

"Book us a private car," Sasuke said, "It'll be easier for us to protect Duncan when we're in one place."

"I'll take care of it," Sakura said, "When do we depart?"

"Tuesday night," Sasuke said, "We need to keep this under-wraps. If any of the assassins get word of it… we're in trouble."

That night, when Sasuke was going back to his apartment, Sakura stopped him, "Hey, Sasuke," Sakura said as she jogged up behind him.

"Hey," Sasuke said as he slowed his pace so Sakura could keep up, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get a drink," Sakura said, "Some of my friends are going out tonight, and I'd kinda like to get to know you better."

"I'd love to," Sasuke said, "I'd like to know you better to."

Half an hour later, Sasuke and Sakura arrived at a small pub where some of Sakura's friends called her over to their table.

Once they sat down, the first thing that came out of one of Sakura's friend's mouths was, "Who's this guy?"

And Sakura responded by saying, "This is Sasuke: my boss."

"I'm pleased to meet you all," Sasuke said as the waitress passed holding a tray covered with water, Sasuke took one of the glasses, and handed her a £20, "You might know me as, the Defector."

"You're the America that defected from the Federal Reserve?" Sakura's best friend, Hinata Hyuuga asked.

"That's me," Sasuke said as he downed the glass in one gulp.

There was the sound of an engine outside, "What's that?" Sakura's ex-boyfriend Damien asked. "That is the roar of a finely tuned Chevrolet small-block V8," Sasuke said, "And that means one thing."

"Your car?" Sakura asked.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Sasuke said, "Looks like Arthur got my Stingray back from New York sooner than we thought."

"Stingray?" Hinata asked.

"I'll show you all after this little party," Sasuke said as the engine stopped, and a well-groomed and well-pedicured man dressed in a £700 tuxedo walked into the bar.

"You Sasuke," he asked as he walked up to the table, and looked at Sasuke.

"Yes," Sasuke said as he held out his hand, "Thank you."

The man dropped the keys in Sasuke's hands, turned around, walked over to the bar, and sat down.

Damien turned his attention toward the billiard tables, "You ever play pool before?" Damien asked.

"Pool," Sasuke asked, "I don't think you know what you're signing up for."

"Oh boy," Hinata said as she stood up, "This is going to be good."

Damien and Sasuke stood up, and walked toward the pool table, as Damien paid the bartender for the balls, Sasuke picked up the sticks, and once Damien placed the balls on the table, Sasuke tossed Damien his stick, which he caught in the air.

Damien took the triangle off the, and ushered towards Sasuke to start, "Would you like to?" Damien asked.

"No please," Sasuke said, "After you."

Damien walked up to the table, and smacked the white cue: the ball smacked into the others, and as the white bounced back, it dropped into the corner pocket.

"Ball-in-hand," Sakura said as she pulled the white cue out of the pocket, and placed it in Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke placed the cue away from the corner pocket, and took his shot: the cue slammed into the yellow 1 ball which slammed into the blue 3 ball, sending it into the corner pocket.

"How the hell did you do that?" Damien asked.

"I've been playing pool ever since I was tall enough to see over the table," Sasuke said, "You do not want to play a round of pool with me."

"Sounds like a bet to me." Damien said.

"Alright," Sasuke said as he pulled out ten £5 bills, "I'll bet you fifty pounds."

"I'll see your fifty," Damien said as he pulled out his wallet, and placed five £10 bills on top of Sasuke, "And I'll raise you ten," Damien then slapped ten £10 bills on the table.

"I'll call you on that," Hinata said as she placed another one hundred on the table.

"I'm in," Sakura said as she placed the same on amount on the table.

"Alright," Sasuke said, "If that's the way you want it."

Sasuke lined up his shot, reeled back the poll, and shot, the white ball slammed into the purple ball which rolled into the pocket.

Sasuke made another shot, and the red ball rolled directly into the pocket.

The rest of the game continued on, and the ball just kept rolling, one by one until only the eight ball was left.

"You'll never be able to make that shot," Damien said as the white ball rolled into a forty five degree position to the upper right corner of the eight ball.

"Really," Sasuke said as he walked around the table, "Watch this."

Sasuke lined up his shot, and took it: the white ball hit the top wall of the table, rebounded against the upper-right wall, hit the tip of the middle-left pocket, smacked the eight ball on the upper-left corner, and flew into the middle-right pocket.

Damien's eyes shot open while Sakura and Hinata clapped, "That's the game," Sakura said as Sasuke put the pool cue on the right side of the table, the picked up the money, and started counting it.

"Good game," Damien said as he walked up to Sasuke who slid the money into his pocket.

They shook hands, and they all decided to call it a night.

Once they walked outside, Sasuke pulled the keys out of his pocket, "What kind of car are those keys to by the way?" Hinata asked.

"Why don't you ask it," Sasuke said as he hit the unlock button, causing Sasuke Corvette Stingray to jolt to life.

"No way," Hinata said as she, Damien, and Sakura all crowded around the Stingray.

"She's beautiful," Damien said as he glided his hand over the glossy black paint on the hood.

"She looks brand-new." Sakura said.

"She is," Sasuke said as he opened the door, sat down in the driver's seat, and started up the car.

Everything on the dash came to life, including the odometer, which only had thirty miles on it.

"Only thirty miles on the odometer," Hinata asked, "How long have you had this beauty?"

"I bought her to celebrate my acceptance into J.P. Morgan's Delta Team," Sasuke said, "I only drove her to and from the airport. Then when I was caught, and I figured out I needed to drive her less."

"Then you had it delivered here?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, yes I did," Sasuke said as he closed the door, and rolled down the window, "Want a ride home?"

"Thanks," Sakura said as she walked around to the passenger door, opened it, took her seat, and shut the door behind her.

"Seatbelt," Sasuke said as he put the car in drive, Sakura buckled her seat belt as Sasuke slammed on the gas, and sent the car rocketing forward.

Sakura led Sasuke to a small apartment along the River Teems which looked beautiful, but it was obviously cheap to stay since Sakura was only a first-timer at the Central European Bank: very low on the corporate ladder.

"Anything I should know about tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Sakura said, "You're coordinating defense for the Senior Chairman of Public Assets for when we leave for Montenegro."

Sasuke chuckled, "Be there early," he said, "We have serious work to do."

_Sasuke Uchiha's on the hunt…_


	3. Civil Defense

**Part 3: Defense**

The next morning, around 6:30 A.M., Sasuke stepped off the elevator onto his floor with a box full of things, and saw Sakura sitting at her desk.

"Hello," Sasuke said as he walked up to her.

"Hey," Sakura said, "I'm here."

"How long have you been waiting?" Sasuke asked.

"Since six," Sakura said, "You said to come in early, so I came in early."

"Alright," Sasuke said, "I'll be in my office."

Sasuke entered his office, pulled out his High-School degrees in Criminal Justice: put several nails in the wall, and hung up his degrees.

High-School degrees are like a college degree, but because thanks to industrialism, big business needed more labor and they turned to teenagers.

With this now practiced, teenagers can either choose to go to college or take a small, but challenging course, and go straight to work.

Sasuke chose to get his degree in Criminal Justice out of High-School, and go into work: which is how he ended up an agent for the Federal Reserve.

As Nick hung his degrees, he placed the notes he had taken on the case so far on his desk, and placed his Swiss-Army knife on top as a paper-weight.

Nick then pulled out the I-pad Arthur gave him, and began organizing the security for Duncan, first checking train schedules for the trains to Montenegro.

The first part of the journey would be from St. Pancreas railway station in London to Lille, then to Paris, after that Stuttgart in Germany, through Munich to Salzburg, followed by a train to Ljubljana, then a train to Zagreb, after that Belgrade, and the final train to Podgorica.

Sasuke double checked the tickets, and began formulating a plan.

Half an hour later, Sakura walked into Sasuke's office to see him on a Skype-conference with Arthur, "Yes," Sasuke said, "That's how we're going to do it: five thousand each, with a two hundred dollar bonus if we're attacked, and they shoot back."

"Three agents at each station," Arthur asked, "Each armed?"

"Each one carrying concealable weapons," Sasuke said, "The guards change at every station."

"What guns?" Arthur asked.

"Concealable submachine guns," Sasuke said, "Me and Sakura will be armed with pistols."

"I'll see to it," Arthur said, "Very brilliant precautions Sasuke."

"Keep it between us," Sasuke said, "We don't need to share this with anyone."

"Alright," Arthur said, "I'll get you the best weapons in the arsenal."

"Good," Sasuke said, "When do we move out?"

"Tomorrow," Arthur said, "You and Sakura will be undercover as Duncan's children coming with him on a business trip."

"And in secret, we'll have guns concealed inside out jackets?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Arthur said, "Good luck."

Sasuke turned off his I-pad, and looked up at Sakura who was standing in the door, "I gather that security has been taken care of?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "We'll be getting up early tomorrow night. I'll pick you up, we'll go to the train-station, and receive our weapons on the train."

Once Sakura left, Sasuke's phone rang, "Talk to me." Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke," Tsunade said, "Good to hear from you."

"Aunt Jessica," Sasuke said, "I thought we agreed on not talking to keep you safe."

"I decided against that," Tsunade said, "I heard you'll be on a train tomorrow for Montenegro."

"Yes," Sasuke said, "What about it?"

"Because we have one more thing you need for your cover," Tsunade said, "It'll be waiting at your apartment."

When Sasuke arrived back at his apartment, he saw a long, rectangular package on his front door, the box was fifty inches tall, and fourteen inches wide, and was addressed to him.

Sasuke picked up the package, walked inside his apartment, cut the package's tape with his Swiss-Army Knife, and opened the box to reveal a Munich one-handed Renaissance sword and an Ontario Ranger Series Shank Knife with a 6.5 inch blade with black micarta handles.

As Sasuke pulled it from the sheath, the layers of black-powder-coated-steel was perfectly dark in the light.

The grip was covered in carvings of dragons, and there was the J.P. Morgan Delta Force symbol was highlighted into the left side of the grip in silver.

The grip was had the J.P. Morgan Delta Force symbol impressed into the bottom of the grip which was highlighted in silver.

Sasuke reached back into the box, and pulled out what appeared to be a display case for the large fixed-blade knife.

He reached back into the box, and pulled out an Israeli Civilian Gas Mask with mirrored lenses.

The final thing Sasuke pulled out of the box was a small note, "Dear Sasuke," he read, "This is the last of your gear that you left behind. The picture inside the box is one of our agents that'll be looking out for you," Sasuke reached inside the box, and pulled out a picture of a man about twenty eight years of age, bald, American, and a crescent-shaped scar marred the left side of his face, "Before you get on the train: he plans on ambushing you with his partner at the train station in Paris. Do your best to resist."

The next morning, Sasuke packed up his Rapier, hid it underneath his clothes, and walked out to his Stingray where he placed his suitcase behind the seats.

When he went to pick up Sakura, he found her waiting for him in front of her apartment, once she got inside: Sasuke put his Stingray in drive, and drove toward the train station.

Once they arrived at the train station, Duncan was waiting for them at the gate.

"You two are my protection?" Duncan asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "I'm Sasuke," he then pointed at Sakura, "This is Sakura."

"Pleasure to meet you two," Duncan said, "You'll get your guns on the train."

Once they walked up to the train, Sasuke took a look around as Sakura and Duncan walked through the doors into the car.

Sasuke entered the train behind them, and took his seat next to Sakura.

Once the train took off, Duncan handed Sasuke and Sakura two boxes underneath the table, Sasuke opened it under the table, and found a .357 magnum Colt Python with a six-inch barrel.

Sasuke pulled out the Colt, opened the chambers, loaded each quietly, slid it back into the gun, and activated the safety.

Once the safety was on, Sasuke slid the revolver inside his jacket, "How long do we stay on the tracks?" Sakura asked.

"A day and a half," Sasuke said, "We'll transfer to a sleeper car in Salzburg, and continue onto Montenegro from there.

When the train was inside the channel-tunnel, the lights inside the train flickered for a quick second, but came back on, and when they did, Sasuke took a look around, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Getting to Paris was no trouble, but getting to the other train was.

Once they got off the train, Sasuke noticed several men dressed in black-leather shoes, black suit pants, black long-sleeve button-up formal shirts, and black suit jackets were following them.

Sasuke put on his sunglasses, which had a small mirror built into the top of the lenses, he then saw one of them reach up, and touch to his ear.

Sasuke looked up, and there was a man standing on a balcony on a building across the street from the station watching them through a pair of binoculars.

Sasuke looked forward, and saw the man touching his ear lower his hand.

"You know there are men are following us?" Sakura asked.

"I see them," Sasuke said as he moved closer to Sakura, "Move closer to me, keep Duncan covered."

Sakura stepped closer to Sasuke, creating a human-shield for Duncan, "Should we shoot them?" Sakura asked.

"Too many civilians," Sasuke said, "They'd just dive into the crowd. Stay close and follow my lead."

Sasuke led Sakura and Duncan to a small restaurant, when they did, the men inside walked over, "Sasuke Uchiha?" the leader asked.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"This guy," the man said as he pulled out his I-phone, and revealed pictures of Sasuke breaking free of Army Base, "You're coming with us."

"What is the meaning of this," Duncan asked as he stood up, drawing the attention of two French police officers who walked over to the table, and stood behind Duncan, "You will not arrest my son."

"We have orders to take him back to the United States," the man said, "This man is either coming with us or…" Sasuke stood up, kicked the man between the legs, brought his knee to the man's gut and delivered a swift punch to the skull.

The other two pulled out their pistols, and when they did, Sasuke swatted the guns away, and shoved them both backwards.

"Run," Sasuke exclaimed as he grabbed Sakura by the wrist, and pulled her away from the restaurant.

Duncan followed behind them as the two J.P. Morgan agents knocked the French officers unconscious, and pulled their leader to his feet.

As Sasuke, Sakura, and Duncan ran toward their train, the J.P. Morgan agents fired at them, and the entire station broke out into complete chaos.

Sasuke and Sakura kept running, holding Duncan's arms in their hands as they jogged down the stairs to get to the platform to catch their train.

They dashed onto the platform, just in time to jump on the train.

The three agents ran onto the platform, pulled out their guns, and fired at Sasuke who was waving at the officers from behind the train door.

And as the train disappeared behind the tunnel, the agents were arrested by French police.

Once Sasuke and Sakura arrived in the first-class section of the train with Duncan, Sakura pushed Duncan into the cabin, Sasuke covered the hallway, and then slowly closed the door.

After that, he leaned back against the door, and exhaled slowly, "We're safe," Sasuke said as he walked over to the table Duncan and Sakura were sitting in, and sat next to Sakura.

"That information you have," Duncan said, "It really is worth a fortune to the Federal Reserve."

"It's every single Delta Force operator working under the J.P. Morgan bank," Sasuke said, "Should an enemy of the Federal Reserve get a hold of it, it could bring down their entire infrastructure. Which is why I carry it with me at all times."

"Why is that?" Duncan said.

"There is another function to the app that has all the information on it," Sasuke said, "Call it an insurance policy. Once activated I can send the entire list to anyone in the world I want."

"That's not important right now Sasuke," Duncan said, "Right now we should focus on getting to Montenegro."

"I agree," Sasuke said, "I'm going to get a drink."

"I'm with you on that," Sakura said, "I could use a little something."

Once at the bar, the bartender walked up to them immediately, "What'll you have?" He asked.

"A Bloody-Good-Time for me," Sasuke said, "And a Beautiful Lady for her."

"Coming right up." The bartender said.

The bartender started on Sasuke's drink, after muddling the contents in a small glass, he Add simple syrup, blood orange juice, Disaronno, Cazadores Anejo tequila, and ice, shook it and strained it into a highball glass over a ball of ice, he then topped it off with soda, folded it, stirred it into a cocktail glass, and garnished it with a lemon wedge.

He then started on Sakura's drink, he poured three shots of Malibu coconut rum into a highball glass, added two shots orange and pineapple juice, then a splash of half and half for color, dripped a little grenadine into the mix, and stirred it.

He placed both drinks on the bar, and as Sasuke picked up his, Sakura held out hers, "To your future." She said.

"You mean ours," Sasuke said as he tapped his glass against hers.

"Ok," Sakura said as she downed the whole drink in one gulp.

"Damn this girl can hold her alcohol," Sasuke thought after Sakura downed five more Beautiful Lady cocktails.

"This bartender is possibly the best one I've ever met," Sakura said, completely drunk.

"I think you've had enough," Sasuke said, "Check please."

"No, no, no," Sakura said, "I'm fine," she then passed out, and collapsed on the floor as the train hit a bump.

"Oh good lord," Sasuke thought after kneeling down, and picking Sakura up in his arms, "Thank you," Sasuke said to the bartender as he carried Sakura toward her room in the First-Class car.

As Sasuke was walking through the train, it was becoming more and more difficult to walk because of the way the train was rocking.

Once Sasuke arrived at Sakura's room, he opened the door to find it was a room with a double-bed, and he found out because after he closed the door, the train rocked again, and he landed on the bed, with Sakura on top of him.

As he tried to move, he realized the sleeve of his tuxedo had gotten stuck in the headboard, and Sakura was dead-asleep.

Sasuke silently pulled the Python out of the shoulder-holster, placed it on the bed-side table, and fell asleep.

The next morning, after a night of tossing, and turning, Sakura awoke to find herself in her own rom lying on her bed, and fully clothed in the black cocktail dress she wore when she, Sasuke, and Duncan set off for Montenegro.

She was touching something quite soft, she looked to her side, and she found out she was lying beside Sasuke whose arm was attached to the headboard.

Sakura immediately lurched back against the wall, what the hell was Sasuke doing in her bed, and with one arm stuck to the headboard? And why did she have such a bad splitting headache?

Sakura pondered what she should do, but just before she could ponder what to do, Sasuke awoke, "Morning," Sasuke said, "You sleep well?"

"Sasuke," Sakura exclaimed, "What the hell happened last night?"

"You downed one-too-many Beautiful Lady cocktails," Sasuke said, "I carried you in here, and you collapsed on top of me."

"You didn't leave?" Sakura asked.

"I can't actually move right now," Sasuke said as he turned his attention to his sleeve which was stuck to the headboard, "Give us a hand please?"

Sakura got off the bed, walked over to the headboard, and helped get Sasuke free of the headboard which was holding him still.

"You're welcome," Sakura said, "So the one-too-many drinks would explain the headache. But why didn't you slip out of the jacket?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said, "I never thought of that."

"Sasuke are you attracted to me?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked at her in shock, "Well I…" Sasuke began, "I definitely think you're beautiful."

"Sasuke," Sakura said, "You're smitten."

"I am not." Sasuke said.

"Yes you are," Sakura said as she backed Sasuke against the door, "You're attracted to me. Admit it!"

"Ok," Sasuke said, "Ok! I admit it! I like you."

"Then how about dinner when we get to Podgorica?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, "Are you asking me out?"

"I was under the impression you were." Sakura said.

"Did I say, will you go out with me?" Sasuke asked.

"You just did, and I'd be happy to oblige." Sakura said.

"You sneaky little woodland sprite." Sasuke said.

"Did you call me a wood-fairy?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe," Sasuke said, "You want to see how Duncan's doing?"

After Sasuke put his revolver back in his shoulder-holster, him and Sakura walked to Duncan's room, and found Duncan fast asleep.

Half an hour later, Duncan awoke, and saw Sasuke and Sakura standing there.

"You're back," Duncan said, "Where were you?"

"She was asleep," Sasuke said, "I was a little hung up."

"What's going to happen when we get to Podgorica in Montenegro?" Duncan asked.

"We're going straight to the hotel," Sasuke said, "Everything you do will be with round-the-clock-bodyguard-protection."

"And you?" Duncan asked.

"I'll be watching," Sasuke said, "I might only protect you a few times, but I'll know your every move."

"And what if I need help, and you're not around?" Duncan asked.

Sasuke reached into his pocket, pulled out a small device that looked like a black-polymer cigar-holder, and handed it to Duncan, "If I'm not around, and you need help use this," Sasuke said, "In the Delta Force we used devices exactly like this to know if another member of the team needed help. Give it a ninety degree counter-clock wise twist, and I'll know you're in trouble."

"What about weapons?" Duncan asked.

"We have our guns." Sasuke said.

"What else?" Duncan asked.

"I didn't want to show anyone else," Sasuke said as he reached underneath his jacket, pulled out his Ranger knife which was sheathed, and handed it to Duncan, "Standard issue to all J.P. Morgan Delta Force."

Duncan unsheathed the knife, "Wow," he said as he saw the six and a half inch blade, "What kind of missions did they send you on?"

"You don't want to know." Sasuke said.

"We got time," Duncan said as he sheathed the knife, and held it out to Sasuke, "Regale us with a story of one of your many adventures as a Delta."

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he took his knife back, and slid it into his jacket, "Ok. You might want to get comfortable, this could take a while."

As Sakura took her seat in front of the bed, Duncan sat right next to her, Sasuke took his seat in front of the bed, pulled off his jacket, pulled off the shoulder-holster, and placed it on the coat-rack next to the door, "Ok, a story about me…" Sasuke said, "I got one."

_Flashback Time…_


	4. Flashback 1

**Part 4: Time-Kill**

Three years ago, when Sasuke was sixteen, before he was a special agent, before he received his orders from the head of the Federal Reserve, and before he received the facial scar, he was a freelance Federal Reserve Agent working for anyone in the Federal Reserve that would pay him.

On one mission, he was went with the J.P. Morgan Delta Force to find, and terminate a high-profile terrorist that had once threatened to destroy the United States.

They went down to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, and found him hiding in the favela, and were instructed to track down and kill the terrorist.

"Ok," Forty-seven year old Lieutenant Colonel Joseph MacMillan as the Predator Drone's X-ray-vision scanned the house where their target was located, "They're inside."

Joseph looked over at Sasuke who was standing next to weapons crate, prepping a Beretta 92FS, after twisting a silencer onto the barrel, and loading a magazine, he pulled back on the slide.

"Hey," Joseph said as he walked up to Sasuke, "You ready for this?"

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"You ever kill anyone?" Joseph asked.

"A few," Sasuke said, "Might want to keep you weapon clean LC, otherwise it might end up like Sergeant Jason Alexander's gun."

"Sergeant Alexander's death was tragic," Joseph said, "But it had nothing to do with his weapon."

"It misfired," Sasuke said, "He'd still be alive if it hadn't exploded and blew-off his hand."

"A sniper destroyed the gun, and took of his hand," Joseph said, "That's that."

"I examined it LC," Sasuke said as he took a step closer to Joseph, "His gun exploded, and there were no powder-burns from a fifty-cal."

"That could and might very well be true," Joseph said, "But what happens if you're wrong?"

"I'm not," Sasuke said, "Now are we going to stand around and argue, or are we going to take someone down?"

"Though you'd never ask," Joseph said, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Sasuke said as he picked up a suppressed HK MP5, "Let's do this."

The team leapt out the side of the 1995 GMC Vandura, dressed in their black and grey octagon-pattern camo, and carrying their guns, once they were all out, Sasuke shut the side of the Vandura, and banged on the side.

The van moved on, and disappeared from sight when it rounded the street.

"Clear," the Deltas all said simultaneously as they scanned the streets for threats.

"Let's move." Joseph said.

The Deltas moved up the street, "Keep quiet," Sasuke said, "We can't let them know we're coming."

"Copy that," Delta Force Lance Corporal Shino Aburame said as the team moved as quietly as they could.

The favela had been under constant threats of radical gang-violence, several shootings had been reported, and Rio's special police force, the B.O.P.E. had been called in to contain the violence, with some success.

As soon as they rounded a corner, they saw several gang members standing idol, having a smoke.

"Down," Joseph said as the squad dove into cover, right before the gang members spotted them.

Joseph then signaled the team to do a one-bullet-only-takedown, they nodded, activated the pin-point lasers on the side of their guns, popped out from behind cover, and took them all down with one shot each.

After disposing of the bodies, the team continued forward.

"We've had our first contact," Joseph said, "Take out the map, let's get a reading of where we are. Now it's your turn genius, find out where we are."

Shino pulled out the map, laid it across the ground, popped a glow-stick on his arm, and dropped it on the map.

"Alright," Sasuke said as the team formed a defensive-circle around them, and he pointed at where the van was parked on the map which was marked by a red circle, "The van was parked here," Sasuke moved his finger up the streets, "We went up about six streets, which would put us about here," his finger fell on an intersection of buildings that branched off in four different directions, "And our objective is here," Sasuke pointed at the top of the favela on a building that was marked by a red 'X', "If we split up into two teams we could take out their street-patrols as we go, and whoever gets there first could give us a layout of the building and the resistance."

"Ok," Joseph said as he rolled up the map, "You take Shino and Naruto, and take the rooftops. I'll divide the teams up as we proceed."

"Got that," Sasuke said as he gripped the primary grip on his MP5, "Naruto, Shino, let's move."

"Copy." Shino said.

As Sasuke, Shino, and Delta Force Sergeant and Sasuke's best friend Naruto Uzumaki climbed onto the rooftops, and walked, in formation toward their objective.

As they were moving, Sasuke saw that Joseph was moving his part of the team down a spot that the Operation's Commander designated as a _no-enter-zone_.

"Joseph," Sasuke said as he pressed two fingers to his ear-piece, "Joseph, you're going…," there was nothing but silence, and Joseph just kept going, "Joseph! God-Damn it answer me! Joseph!"

Within one minute, the entire team was surrounded, and captured.

"Shit," Shino said, "Joseph has the map."

"And he's the only one that knows where the extraction point is." Naruto said.

"Then we'll have to get them back before they can arrive at their dumping-zone," Sasuke said, "Let's move."

As they made their way across the city, they followed the team, and as they did, Sasuke noticed that LC Joseph's left cuff was way too loose.

"Keep an eye on Joseph," Sasuke said, "Something is going on, and I don't think it's good."

Sasuke was more right than he knew – when they arrived at the target location, their target, Marcus Miles released Joseph from the handcuffs.

"That son of a bitch," Shino said as the three of them dove into cover, "He's a double?"

"I knew there was a mole in the department," Sasuke said, "I just didn't know who it was."

"I'm going to kill that bastard," Naruto said as he readied his Remington XM2010.

"Wait," Sasuke said as he put his hand on top of the XM2010, "Let's make sure we kill him for good before we do anything like that."

Half an hour later, after stripping his team of their jackets and Kevlar, Joseph pulled out a Colt M1911 .45, and went in for the execution.

As he held the M1911 in the face of one of his soldiers, his shoulder exploded with blood.

As he knelt on the ground, Sasuke and Shino jumped down off of the top of the building, and started shooting at the hostiles, dropping sometimes several in one burst.

As they killed the hostiles, they slowly made their way toward the Delta Force members, and upon reaching them, Sasuke shot their cuffs free.

The Deltas picked up several Ak-47s and Mossberg 500s and started firing along with Sasuke, Shino, and Naruto.

As they were shooting, Marcus picked Joseph up, and they ran, escaping into a 2001 Range Rover.

Joseph and Marcus drove off as fast as they could, but before they could reach the street, Sasuke retrieved a small detonator from his pocket, and set off the c4 he planted in the back of the car.

The explosion set the back of the car on fire, flipped the car, killed Marcus, and left Joseph with two broken legs, and a cut-up face.

As Joseph crawled out the side of the car, and got stuck, the Deltas and Sasuke stood fifty feet away, watching him gag on his own blood, "Lend me that," Sasuke said as he turned toward Shino.

Shino handed the Mossberg to Sasuke who walked toward Joseph.

As he was walking toward Joseph, he gripped the shotgun by the grip, tossed it up, catching it by the pump, and then gave it a quick jolt, ejecting one of the shells, and loading a new one.

After the shell-casing hit the ground, Sasuke flipped the Mossberg around to hold the shotgun by the grip, and walked up to Joseph who was bleeding out of his mouth and nose.

"Not bad genius," Joseph said with a chuckle, "Not bad."

"You have a pretty smart mouth for someone in no position to speak," Sasuke said, "Goodbye."

Sasuke placed the barrel of the shotgun just hovering above Joseph's face, and pulled the trigger: the blood that coated the ground was like a pool.

As the team walked toward their extraction zone, they came under fire from enemy militia looking for revenge.

"We're taking fire," Sasuke exclaimed as he placed two fingers to his ear-piece, turned around with the Deltas, and fired at the hostiles, "Echo-one-Bravo, get your ass to that extraction-point now!"

"We read you Delta," the chopper-pilot said, "We're going as fast as we can."

"Well it's not fast enough," Sasuke said as the team dropped their weapons, and ran, "Get there on the double, we need to get out of here!"

"We're going as fast as we can Delta," the pilot said, "We go any faster, we'll end up breaking up before we can reach you."

The team eventually reached the extraction-point, and as they did, the Bell-Boeing Osprey touched down, and as they all crowded in, the hostiles started running toward them, just waving their guns around.

Right after the chopper took off, the team all cheered as Sasuke stood at the bullet-ridden back-gate, and watched as the favela got smaller in the back-ground.

_Now Naruto comes in, he will come in again…_


	5. Montenegro

**Part 5: Montenegro**

Back on the train, Sasuke finished the story, "That is bat-shit crazy," Duncan said, "You knew there was a mole?"

"It had been apparent over the past several months there was," Sasuke said, "I had been on several deployments with LC Joseph in the past, and I knew something wasn't right with him. But I'd never imagine he'd sell out his own country for money."

"What about you," Duncan asked, "Surly you were going to sell the information that got you asylum with for profit weren't you?"

"No," Sasuke said, "I actually care about Europe."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Nobody, not even my former team mates know this," Sasuke said, "But I was born in Germany."

"No." Sakura said, in shock.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "My father was a Marine stationed in _Rothenburg ob der Tauber_, back before things got this tense. He met my mother while on a boat-ride, they got married a year later, and had my brother and me. My dad panicked when he was called back to the U.S. because my mother didn't have the necessary papers yet. And as a result, he just grabbed me, and ran."

"Have you ever tried to contact her?" Sakura asked.

"Not once," Sasuke said, "My father never said anything about where she used to live, who she lived with, or if he had any contact with her afterwards. If she is alive, I'd like to meet her."

"Now I see why you downloaded that info," Duncan said, "You wanted to make things better to keep her safe."

"Yes," Sasuke said, "But the J.P. Morgan Deltas don't listen to anything other than their own opinions. That's why I defected."

"Maybe there'll be a day when the Federal Reserve and Central European Bank can come together," Sakura said, "Maybe when that day comes, you'll find her."

"Maybe," Sasuke said as the train slowed to a halt, "The train's stopped. Get your things, let's go."

Sasuke and Sakura led Duncan off the train, and passed three platforms onto the next train.

Once they boarded their final train, Sasuke went straight to his first-class room on the train, and fell asleep.

A whole day of non-stop travel from one side of Europe to the other had left him drained.

During his training to become a Federal Reserve Agent, one of his required tests was to spend twenty hours awake.

While he was asleep, Sakura walked into his room, "Sasuke, I thought we should…" she said before seeing him asleep.

Sakura sat next to Sasuke, and just watched him sleep.

After several hours of watching him sleep, Sakura looked around, and noticed Sasuke had a cylindrical package that was about forty three inches long.

Sakura opened the cylinder, retrieved the sword, and saw the J.P. Morgan Delta Force symbol pressed into the grip.

"You like it?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura turned around, and saw Sasuke standing behind her.

"I thought you were asleep." Sakura said.

"I'm a light sleeper," Sasuke said as he took his sword from Sakura's hands, "I see you found my service piece."

"You used this while serving in the Delta Force?" Sakura asked.

"While serving in the Federal Reserve you're required to test your skills with every kind of weapon ever made," Sasuke said, "Including swords. After the Federal Reserve bought out the Armed Forces, the people who were ex-military that were working there realized that many operatives had talents with things other than guns. And that's right about the time the war ended, there was a lot of hatred toward the Reserve."

"It was a bad time for all of us," Sakura said, "I lost both sets of grandparents to that war."

"Same here," Sasuke said, "My father was devastated."

"What'd you use that sword for anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Many different things my friend." Sasuke said.

A few hours later, the train arrived in Montenegro where upon departing, they were swarmed by press wanting to get an interview with Duncan.

"Move aside, move aside," Sasuke said as he pushed the press aside so Duncan could get inside the Lincoln Towncar Limousine.

Once inside, Sakura took her seat at the head of the limo while Sasuke shut the door behind him as Duncan sat against the couch on the left-side of the wall.

"Good lord," Sasuke said, "That was nuts."

"That's nothing compared to the publicity you'll get if you catch those assassins." Duncan said.

"Maybe," Sasuke said, "But I still don't know what the hell's going to happen after that."

"You'll be a hero," Sakura said, "Maybe the Federal Reserve will accept you living here."

"Maybe." Sasuke said.

They soon arrived at the hotel, and once they were walking toward the front door, Sasuke did a quick three sixty degree turn to make sure nobody was following them.

Once inside, Sasuke made reservations at the Buda Bar for him and Sakura.

That night, after stepping out of the shower to prepare for his date, he received a call.

"Uchiha," Sasuke asked as he picked up his phone.

"Sasuke," Arthur said over the other line.

"Hey Arthur," Sasuke said, "What's up?"

"I wanted to get a read-out of your plan for the defense tomorrow." Arthur said.

"Can't," Sasuke said as he put on his tuxedo pants, "I'm about to have a meeting with one of my associates."

"Who?" Arthur asked as Sasuke put on his shirt, and tucked it into his pants.

"I'll tell you later," Sasuke said as he fastened on his belt, while keeping the phone between his ear and his shoulder, "Right now I've got to go."

"Alright," Arthur said, "Good luck."

Sasuke hung up his phone, and walked over to his bed where he put on his socks, shoes, and then his suit-vest and jacket.

He walked outside where Sakura was waiting in a long red dress that was covered in red sequins with a pair of red-chrome lined plastic high-heel shoes.

"You look lovely." Sasuke said.

"Thank you," Sakura said as she fixed Sasuke's lapels, "You look pretty good yourself."

Once they walked outside, Sasuke's Stingray was waiting for them.

Upon entering the car, Sasuke started up the Stingray, and began driving.

As soon as they were on the streets, Sasuke planted his foot to the floor, and instantly started breaking the law by going eighty miles an hour on a public road.

"Slow down!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You slow down," Sasuke said as he sped up.

They eventually arrived at the café, and parallel parked the car.

"Please don't ever do that again." Sakura said with a chuckle.

While having dinner, Sasuke noticed that Sakura was looking curiously at the burn scars on the side of his face, which was coupled with the remainder of his black-eye.

Sakura actually thought that the burn scar on the side of Sasuke's face made him seem handsome.

"You curious about the scar?" Sasuke asked.

"A lot of people are Sasuke," Sakura said, "We women love scars. It's kind of hot actually."

Sasuke laughed as he continued eating, "You classify a burn scar as hot," Sasuke asked, "That day I got this damn thing still haunts me."

The way Sasuke got the scar on his face, which to be perfectly honest, was just a single patch of cracked skin on the side of his face that ran from his cheek down was received in a painful way, but it could have been worse.

"How did it happen?" Sakura asked.

"Might want to order dessert if I'm going to tell you." Sasuke said.

"Why," Sakura asked, as Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, Sakura held up her finger, "No wait, let me guess. It's a long story?"

"You know me so well," Sasuke said, "If you insist."

_Flashback #2…_


	6. Flashback 2

**Part 6: Cuba**

Two years prior, when Sasuke was seventeen, he was beginning to attract the attention of Tsunade, the Head-Chairman of the Federal Reserve.

One day, as Sasuke was preparing to leave once more on another venture with the J.P. Morgan Delta Force when the Head of J.P. Morgan, Mark Anthony walked up to him.

"Anthony sir," Sasuke said as he saluted him.

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" Anthony asked.

"Yes sir." Sasuke said.

"Congratulations then," Anthony said, "You've been summoned by Tsunade herself."

Sasuke took the executive elevator which was a glass elevator on the side of the building that had an amazing view of Manhattan.

"What does Tsunade want with a simple Federal Reserve agent such as me?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm afraid she didn't say," Anthony said, "She just said to bring you to her office."

Sasuke got off the elevator, and walked into the entrance to Tsunade's office, which was one big lobby that had a Harmony River waterfalls running all along the walls.

Walking into Tsunade's office, which was on the top floor of the New York Federal Reserve, overlooking Manhattan.

As soon as Sasuke walked in, Tsunade saw him, and motioned him to sit in front of her desk. Sasuke took his seat, and looked at Tsunade who smiled, "You're Sasuke Uchiha," Tsunade said, "I was expecting someone young, I just didn't expect someone as young as you."

"I'm seventeen sir," Sasuke said, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm pulling you out of your current assignment," Tsunade said, "Congratulations you now take orders from me," she then handed Sasuke a file-folder with his next mission, "I'm sending you to Havana."

"You're sending me to Cuba," Sasuke asked as he opened the folder to reveal a picture of Cuban Chairman Raúl Marksis.

"Something's come up," Tsunade said, "President Castro's been marked to be assassinated. You job, should you decide to accept it would be to go to Cuba, and keep him alive."

"What am I taking with me?" Sasuke asked.

"Anything you need to complete your mission." Tsunade said.

"You have a pen?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade handed Sasuke a pen and paper, "Just write it down." He said. Sasuke started writing, "I'm going to need FN Five-Seven, ten spare magazines," he started, "A Swiss Arms SG552, attached fore-grip, suppressor, and all in a carbon black paint job, seven spare magazines. And finally, five pounds of Semtex, five pounds of c4, and seven detonators."

Sasuke folded the page, and handed it to Tsunade who placed it inside a small cylindrical tube, walked over to a tube running from the floor to the ceiling of her office, placed the cylinder inside, and it was sucked downwards.

"You'll receive your gear once you get to the presidential palace," Tsunade said, "Good luck Sasuke."

While on the Private Jet to Cuba, Sasuke looked out the window, and watched the United States passing beneath him.

When the plane was off the coast of South Carolina, Sasuke decided to change out of his tactical gear, he quickly pulled off his boots, removed his digital black-camo pants, changing into his black jeans, but leaving his shirt off because he didn't feel there was a real need.

He did his absolute best to stay in shape, and it showed, he was very muscular, and well beyond in shape for the Special Forces.

The Federal Reserve had left him a bottle of Rémy Martin V.S.O.P. CŒUR De Cognac, a golden container of ice, and a Madison Avenue Whiskey Glass with a single band of silver running around the rim of the glass.

Sasuke put five pieces of ice in the glass, and then poured the brandy over the top.

Ever since big business took over the world, the bar business became almost as big as the stock market.

And because the world needs money, the Federal Reserve sponsors many bars around the United States, and the drinking age in the United States and all over the world has lowered the drink age to eighteen.

But there's still a very strict zero-tolerance restriction on alcohol stating that anyone who has consumed alcohol must have a blood-alcohol level under 0.6, meaning Americans can only consume one glass of whiskey, bourbon, scotch, or vodka.

Sasuke lightly drank the brandy, he looked over, and saw a cigar box resting on the counter mounted against the wall of the plane.

Sasuke walked over, and pulled out a Gurkha Black Dragon Cigar, "One of the most expensive cigars in the entire world," Sasuke thought, "The whole box must have cost a damn fortune."

The tobacco business is a thirty five billion dollar industry, but in order to keep the death-toll from rising, both the Federal Reserve and Central European Bank put restrictions on the tobacco industry that caused them to limit the age at which to sell tobacco products to at eighteen (same in this world), but you're only allowed to one tobacco product a day.

But if you think about it carefully, there's a small stroke of genius because if you sell less at a lower price you can actually move inventory faster, and at greater amounts.

Sasuke clipped off the end of the cigar, and lit it with a cedar split.

The plane was equipped with a professional-grade Smoke-Eater so that anyone could smoke, but the plane wouldn't reek of tobacco.

This was a big step in his career at the Federal Reserve, many people exactly like him had gone on assignments exactly like the one he was on.

But one out of one hundred men and women working at the Federal Reserve that got assignments like the one he was on were sent home in individual boxes.

After putting out the cigar, Sasuke placed his drink down, leaned back in the chair, and fell asleep.

He awoke to the sound of the fasten-seat-belt sign coming on.

Once the plane landed, Sasuke put on a black Polo-Ralph-Lauren tee-shirt, and walked off the plane, into the bright, Caribbean sun.

He was then greeted by a group of Cuban CTEs, and a Mercedes Benz limo.

Once Sasuke was in the limo, he was greeted by President Raúl Marksis and Cuban Military Coronel Rene Pliant.

"President Marksis, Colonel Rene," Sasuke said as he took his seat in the back of the limo.

"Your reputation precedes you sir," Coronel Rene said as the car drove down the streets of Havana, "Welcome to Cuba."

Arriving at the Presidential Palace, it was hard to see why anyone would dare try to kill Raúl, machine gun pits were mounted above the gates, and CETs were constantly marching around the walls armed with Ak-47 assault rifles that were equipped with double-drum magazines, fore-grips, and tactical scopes.

"You seem to have a lot of security around here Mr. Chairman," Sasuke said as the limo pulled into the palace, "Why worry about assassins?"

"Because there have been several attempts on my life," Raúl said, "All unsuccessful, but all have made their marks on the Cuban people."

Once inside the palace, Raúl escorted Sasuke to his bedroom which was a large room with a double-bed mounted right underneath the window.

After putting his bags down, Rene told Sasuke that his equipment arrived. Sasuke walked into the Palace Guard's Armory, and found the weapons and the explosives he requested fully loaded and waiting for him.

The following day Raúl would be making a televised speech addressing the relationship Cuba had with the Federal Reserve.

It would be the perfect time for an assassin to strike, despite the fact the speech would be made from inside the presidential palace.

Right before making the speech, Sasuke went over security with Rene, "Keep two troops out front, plus eight groups of four of your Special Forces soldiers patrolling the walls," Sasuke said, "They should be enough to provide us with a long enough distraction to get away should there be an attack. Plus four groups of five Special Forces soldiers in the courtyard. We should have a body-double standing by in case they make it inside the palace."

"Ok," Rene said, "If there is an attack, me and my troops will be out front, good luck today."

As soon as President Raúl began his speech, Sasuke stood next to him as he began speaking. While he was making his address to the nation, a black 1995 GMC Vandura pulled up along the side, and a few shots from inside the van hit the wall beside the machinegun pit.

As the LMGs opened fire, several men dressed in heavy Kevlar carrying Light Machine Guns jumped out the side, and opened fire on the pits.

The hostiles walked toward the palace, opening fire upon the Cuban troops.

The hostiles walked into the palace, slowly picking off Cuban troops as they went.

They entered the hallway leading to where President Raúl was giving his speech.

As soon as they did, Sasuke popped out from behind cover, and fired as President Raúl and Colonel Rene moved down the hallway toward the exit.

Sasuke and the CET troops they were with ran down the hall, as two of the heavy troops walked around the corner, Sasuke and one of the troops turned around, Sasuke gripped the SG552's primary and tactical fore-grip as the CET troop turned around with the double-drum Ak-47, and they opened fire.

As they fired, they halfway skipped backwards down the hallway as the bullets whistled all around.

Once they reached the bend in the hall, Sasuke pulled out a pack of c4 and semtex he molded into one, attached a detonator, and slapped it against the wall.

They ran into the exit, and as soon as they were fired at, Sasuke pulled the trigger on the detonator, and killed two of the hostiles.

Once they jumped into the Presidential Limousine, the remaining six ran down the stairs, and opened fire as they took off.

"Nice job," Colonel Rene said, "Your plan worked perfectly."

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he reloaded his rifle, and pulled back on the cocking-drive.

"You have your side-arm handy?" Colonel Rene asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "Why?"

"Because no matter what President Raúl must survive," Colonel Rene said, "Give me your rifle," Sasuke handed Rene his rifle, "Raúl, we've been friends our whole lives, and nothing's left for me here now since my wife died. I need you to do something for me."

Once at the airport, the limo pulled onto the runway, the Federal Reserve's private jet landed, and slowed to a stop.

The hostiles pulled up alongside the limo, jumped out, and as several shots came from inside the limo, the hostiles lined up alongside the limo, and emptied their magazines into the side.

One of them walked up to the side of the limo, opened the door, and saw President Raúl lying across the seat.

As one of the hostiles lifted the man up, several shots rang out, and the man dropped to the ground, bleeding out of his stomach.

The other hostiles looked up, and instead of President Raúl, it was Colonel Rene wearing Raúl's suit, and carrying the SG552 Sasuke was using.

One of the hostiles raised his LMG, and fired one round, shooting Rene in the shoulder, and as Rene dropped the SG552, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a detonator.

"I'll see you in hell you bastards," Rene said as he pulled the detonator's trigger, and exploded the remaining eight pounds of the c4 and Semtex.

The explosion killed five of the remaining hostiles, and mortally-wounded the last.

The last one looked up, and saw Sasuke pushing President Raúl into the plane.

He pulled out a Desert Eagle .50AE, and aimed it at Sasuke who raised the Five-Seven, and emptied the magazine into the hostile who managed to get off one shot before dying of his injuries.

When Sasuke and Raúl were crawling out of the limo, a stray bullet punctured a hole in the gas-tank, and caused a small amount of gasoline to get Sasuke on the side of the face.

The .50AE bullet hit the side of the plane, and one of the sparks flew from the side of the plane, and hit Sasuke on a small bit of the gasoline which set the side of Sasuke's face on fire.

Sasuke fell backwards, grabbing his burning face as Raúl pulled off Colonel Rene's jacket, and put out the fire by holding it against Sasuke's face.

"Stay with me Sasuke," Raúl said as one of the CET soldiers shut the door, and the pilot took off.

Sasuke blacked out after the fire was put out, and awoke after a week of being out cold.

After waking up, he was greeted by the sight of Tsunade and Raúl standing over him.

"You're awake," Raúl said, "Welcome back."

"Did I go anywhere sir?" Sasuke asked.

"Near enough," New York Plastic Surgeon and Reconstructive Surgeon Martin Alexander said as he walked into the room, "Many people that have their faces burned usually die. You're lucky it didn't get in your hair otherwise you would be dead."

"How bad is it doc?" Sasuke asked.

"Not as bad as it might have been Mr. Uchiha," Martin said, "You're going to end up with a burn-scar on the side of your face. But otherwise, I see no serious damage."

"Thanks doc," Sasuke said, "It's still bandaged?"

"I'm afraid so," Martin said, "I don't think the bandages will be able to come off for another few weeks."

"Thanks doc." Sasuke said.

"Don't thank me," Martin said as he put his hand on Raúl's shoulder, "This man was the one that got you back alive."

As Martin left, Sasuke looked at Raúl, "Thank you," he said, "You saved my life."

"You saved mine," Raúl said, "It was the least I could do."


	7. The Fangs of the Viper

**Part 7: The Viper's Fangs**

Back in Montenegro, Sasuke finished his story, and Sakura finished her dessert.

"What about after that?" Sakura asked.

"I spent another two days in the hospital," Sasuke began, "Went home in a Federal Reserve Helicopter, spent six weeks instead of four in my apartment, finally removed the bandages," Sasuke placed his fingers against the scar, "And this was there."

"I don't mind it," Sakura said as Sasuke paid the check, and they left the restaurant, "It actually looks hot."

"Hot," Sasuke said as he stood next to the driver-side door of his car, "I don't even remember the pain."

"You're tough," Sakura said, "You would have toughed it out."

Sasuke and Sakura got in the Stingray, and drove back to the hotel.

"You want to go over the plans for security tomorrow before we go to sleep?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," Sasuke said as he made a left, and continued driving, "I'd love to."

Sasuke and Sakura arrived back at the hotel, and once inside Sasuke's room, Sasuke laid out the blue-prints for the conference center Duncan would be making his speech from.

"Now we're going to have to stay close to Duncan," Sasuke said, "I'll be strapped with the Walther, and my sword. Hopefully whoever attacks us, if there is one, will be carrying some kind of blade."

"Why is that?" Sakura asked.

"Because that way it'll been an even fight," Sasuke said, "I'm good at mid-range, and I'm the perfect example of short-range engagement," Sakura looked at Sasuke with a fascinated look, "But at long range I'm halfway useless."

"You're skilled at short-range," Sakura asked as she put her hand on top of Sasuke's, "How skilled?"

Sasuke looked into her emerald-green eyes, and smiled, "A master," Sasuke said as he leaned in close, "Completely perfect."

"Completely," Sakura asked as she leaned in closer, "Would you be willing to prove it?"

After they kissed, Sasuke looked back into her eyes, and all that escaped from his mouth was a simple, "Yes."

It was right around 2:32 A.M. when Sakura's eyes snapped open, and she pulled the covers further over her chest, it was way too early to get up, but she looked over at Sasuke who was lying awake next to her, the sheets hung low at his waist.

(Will get into more detail later)

"He wasn't lying about being a perfectionist at short-range," Sakura thought as Sasuke looked over at her, and smiled.

"I thought you were asleep," Sasuke said with a smile.

"I was," Sakura said, "But I think it's about the time we need to talk."

"About?" Sasuke asked.

"About us," Sakura said as she sat up, holding the covers at her chest, "What's going to happen to us now? Where will we go from here? Did you think we made a big mistake? And what does this mean?"

"We can solve those things later," Sasuke said as he placed his hand against Sakura's shoulder, and lowered her back onto the bed, then raised his head upon with his hand, "The only question we can answer right now is what we are."

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"A couple," Sasuke said as he leaned down, and kissed Sakura, "We'll take this one day at a time. If it becomes something more than good, if not, we should talk about what we should do."

"Ok," Sakura said as she smiled at Sasuke, "Good night."

Sasuke laid down next to her, "What the hell are you doing Sasuke?" Sasuke asked himself.

The number two rule of being undercover is not to get in to deep, when you're in too deep, you get careless, and when you get careless you could blow your cover.

When you blow your cover, the whole thing is blown, and the people you've built a relationship with hates you.

In Sasuke's case, he needed people to like him, he was literally an ocean way from the United States, and he had twenty miles of ocean between him and the rest of Europe.

It is impossible for a human being to swim that far, and if you're able to stow away on the ship, you'd still have to cross through several countries to reach any possible kind of safe haven.

But even if you make it there it can go one of three ways, they can welcome you to their country with open arms, they can send you back, or they could shoot you the second you set foot in their country.

The next morning, Sasuke and Sakura got ready for Duncan to make his speech. Sasuke was dressed in a European-Style military officer's uniform, mimicking an SAS officer, the Colt Python at his belt, and his sword placed in a position so he could draw it easily.

While Sakura was dressed in an ankle-length red dress with red high-heels, and had her Walther PPK strapped to her right thigh.

The party was lively, a European band played some pop music for the first part of the night, and then the slow music came on, and Sasuke was the first one to take Sakura's hands.

While they were out on the dance-floor, Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist as Sakura put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

As they were dancing, Sasuke looked around, "What is it that you see?" Sakura asked.

"Everything," Sasuke said, "He's walking among us."

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"That's the question," Sasuke said, "He'll wait until Duncan starts his speech."

"Why," Sakura asked, "Why not now?"

"Not enough witnesses," Sasuke said, "Whoever's after the board members is trying to make a statement. He'll attack while the cameras are rolling. If one of the assassins attack, you make sure Duncan gets out of here in one piece."

The song ended suddenly, and as Duncan took the podium, Sasuke and Sakura moved in front of the stage, "Ladies and Gentlemen," Duncan said, "It is a momentous day here in Montenegro, today the Central European Bank opens a new office here in Podgorica…"

It was then that someone in the audience yelled, "HE'S GOT A GUN!"

It was then that Viper came running out of the crowd carrying a suppressed Remington M24 SWS with a hand-made bayonet that was welded onto the bottom of the barrel.

"Get down," Sakura said as she pushed Duncan to the ground right as Viper fired, missing Duncan and Sakura completely, as he pulled back on the bolt, Sasuke pulled out the Python, and fired twice in Viper's direction, "Get Duncan out of here!" Sasuke exclaimed.

As everyone ran out of the room, Sasuke spent the bullets in his chamber, and Viper had spent the ammo in his rifle.

Sasuke tossed the gun aside, and tore off the European-Military jacket to reveal his black-tee shirt, he then swiftly drew his sword, and slid on the gas-mask Tsunade sent him.

"Another Delta," Viper said as he held the Remington like a spear, and they circled each other.

"Former Delta," Sasuke said, "I defected."

"Maybe you did," Viper said as the chairs him and Sasuke were stepping on made a metal clanging sound as the soles of their boots hit them, "But we Ex-Deltas have a motto. Once a Delta, always a Delta."

"Maybe that's the case," Sasuke said, "But at least I defected, instead of taking bribes!"

Viper charged with the M24 outstretched, Sasuke moved out of the way of the blade attached to the end of the rifle, and struck Viper across the back of the neck.

Viper reached up to the back of his head, and there was a small splotch of blood smeared on his fingers, he looked back at Sasuke, and smiled, "Very, very impressive," he said, "No one's ever been able to land a blow on me before."

"There's another old saying," Sasuke said, "Know when you are beaten."

Viper charged himself, and as Sasuke moved out of the way, Viper managed to bring the butt-stock of his rifle against Sasuke's rib-cage.

Sasuke reached around to his rib-cage, and felt it the extent of his injuries, Viper's rifle broke at least one of his ribs.

They then charged at each other.

Sasuke and Viper then crossed blades, the edge of Sasuke's sword was scraping against the part of the blade that was welded to the M24 and the bottom of the suppressor.

They disengaged, and Viper pressed the attack, throwing a stab at Sasuke who moved out of the way, and swung at Viper who dodged the blade.

Viper then swung at Sasuke, and made contact with the glass of Sasuke's mask, Sasuke fell backwards, and landed against the ground with a thud, he opened his eyes, and saw the glass was shattered, it was obvious Viper was wearing his steel-plated gloves.

Sasuke stood up, and as he threw the mask aside, he realized his sword was missing, he looked toward Viper's feet, and saw his sword was resting there.

"I won't fight an unarmed opponent," Viper said as he picked up Sasuke's sword, and stabbed the tip into the ground, "Pick it up."

"Delta Force code of honor," Sasuke said as he picked up his sword, "Who hired you?"

Viper said nothing, and attacked again, this time he swung at Sasuke, which was deflected and then let the momentum of his swing carry the rifle in a full circle.

Sasuke took the side of the rifle against the side of his head, and sent him to the ground.

Viper then tried to stab him, Sasuke quickly threw his boot back, the sole of the boot shattered the visor of Viper's gasmask, after swiftly turning over, he kicked Viper again, and sent his opponent to the ground.

Sasuke then jumped to his feet as Viper threw his broken mask aside revealing a Caucasian male that was completely bald with a scar that ran down the side of his head.

Viper charged once more, Sasuke deflected the blow, and rolled backwards as Viper swiped at him with his knife.

"That's a little unfair," Sasuke said as he stood up, rolled underneath Viper's swing, swiftly turned around, and then sheathed the blade of his sword into Viper's leg.

Viper swatted Sasuke across the face, drawing blood from his nose, and knocking him backwards, landing against the floor with a thud.

Viper then yanked Sasuke's sword out of his leg, and threw the blood-soaked blade on the ground.

After picking himself up, Viper held his M24 above his head, and as he brought it down, he heard a 'CLANG' as Sasuke swiftly put a chair in front of himself as a shield, the blade pierced the chair, but Sasuke was holding it with his arms crossed on his chest, and if his arms weren't there to add additional support, the blade would have pierced his heart.

Sasuke then twisted the rifle out of Viper's hands by flipping the chair around, swept Viper's legs out from underneath him, then threw the chair aside, grabbed another, and swung it at Viper as hard as he could once his opponent stood up.

There was another 'CLANG' as the chair made contact with Viper's skull, and caused blood to explode from his nose.

As Viper laid flat against the ground, Sasuke placed Viper's leg in between the folds of the chair, and then stomped on it, breaking his opponent's foot.

Viper screamed in pain as Sasuke retrieved his sword, and the mask.

"Rule number one they added just after you and your cohorts were expelled," Sasuke said, "When outmatched, cheat."

Sasuke then picked up the chair Viper's M24 was stuck inside, pulled the rifle out, and used the butt-stock to beat Viper on the head until the man lost consciousness.

"Ok," Sasuke said as he latched his gas-mask onto his belt, sheathed his sword, and strapped Viper's M24 around his shoulder, collecting it as a trophy, "You're under arrest."

Sasuke grabbed Viper by the leg, and dragged him toward the door.

Everyone on the other side of the door was waiting with Montenegro Riot Police, and the SAS.

They saw the door open, and Sasuke came out first, dragging Viper behind him.

The crowd then exploded into applause as Sasuke pulled him onto the side-walk.

Sakura rushed up to Sasuke, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

Duncan walked up to Sasuke, "Well done my boy," he said, "Well done."

"Sir," Sasuke said as he handed off his unconscious opponent to the SAS, "Allow me to introduce you to Viper."

"One of the assassins," Duncan said as he looked down at Viper who was bleeding out of his nose, and a large cut on his forehead, "He doesn't look too good."

As the SAS threw Viper in handcuffs that wrapped around his entire body, and took him away, Sasuke, Sakura, and Duncan just watched as Sasuke got patch work done on his broken rib.

"I can tell you right now it's going to take some serious work to get any kind of information out of him." Sakura said.

"You don't know how right you are sweetheart," Sasuke said as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, and pulled her against him, "Let's get him back to London."

_Four to go…_


	8. Back in England

**Part 8: Back in England**

As soon as Sasuke and Sakura arrived back in England at the Central European Bank's office in downtown London, they were greeted by the sounds of clapping hands as they entered the building.

Once Sasuke and Sakura entered the lobby, they found themselves greeted by Arthur and his wife, Diana.

"Hey boss," Sasuke said, "What's going on?"

"You brought in the man that almost killed my son," Arthur said as he put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, "You did me and this CEB a great service. That's why I'm giving you a raise, and a promotion."

"A promotion?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm making you the Central European Bank's Head of Security." Arthur said.

"Head of security sir?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right," Arthur said, "You've shown you can be trusted as a true member of the Central European Bank, and you took down an armed assailant without any bodily harm to innocents or Duncan. You've earned this, and your new apartment."

"Apartment?" Sasuke asked.

"I've moved all your things to your new office," Arthur said, "I want you to take the day off, and see what you can do with this small bonus," Arthur handed Sasuke a small roll of cash.

"How much is this?" Sasuke asked.

"Three thousand, two hundred and fifty pounds," Arthur said, "That's about…"

"Five thousand, two hundred American dollars." Sasuke said.

"Impressive." Arthur said.

Sasuke and Sakura walked outside, and climbed into Sasuke's Stingray.

"What are you going to do with that money?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see," Sasuke said, "First I'd like to see my new apartment."

Sasuke's new apartment was a very luxurious new place on the top floor of a London sky-scraper.

Once they got off the elevator, Sasuke and Sakura saw that the place could qualify as a pent-house suite.

It was two-stories with a spiral stair-case that led to a glass door which led into a room that was painted white, and inside was a king-sized bed that was covered in red silk.

Finally, outside there was an amazing view of London and right there was also a bottle of wine.

"Well Head of Security for the Central European Bank," Sakura said as she picked up the wine bottle, "Your order?"

"No," Sasuke said as he stood only a few inches in front of Sakura, "But give me that damn bottle anyway."

After Sakura handed Sasuke the bottle, Sasuke poured two glasses, and they sat down on the couch, looking out at London.

Sasuke slightly sipped at the wine while Sakura put her head in Sasuke's lap, and propped her feet up on the couch's armrest.

"Why don't we move in together?" Sasuke asked.

"It's too soon," Sakura said as she looked up at her boyfriend, "It might further help our relationship, or it might destroy it. I thought we agreed to take this one day at a time."

"We did," Sasuke said, "You do realize of course we've already slept together."

"Yes," Sakura said, "We might want people to know we're dating, but we don't want people to know we're sleeping together."

"Touché." Sasuke said.

That night, Sasuke was in his room, and as he was doing a bug-sweep, he found that his phone was rigged, after disassembling the phone, he found that there was a small microphone attached to the receiver.

"I knew it," Sasuke said, "They don't trust me."

Sasuke quickly disassembled his own phone, and found the chip had been replaced with a tracking chip from the Central European Bank.

The next morning, he found an executive elevator waiting for him, and after entering the I.D. number Sakura gave him the night before, and once the elevator got off, he found himself standing inside a lobby that was the size of a college dorm-room, and saw Sakura sitting at what could have been a secretary's desk.

"Hey," Sakura said as she walked up to Sasuke who stepped off the elevator.

Sasuke kissed Sakura, and walked up to his door which read "Sasuke Uchiha _Head of Security_".

"Head of Security," Sasuke said as he walked up to his door, "Rolling big time."

"Let's go inside," Sakura said as she and Sasuke entered his office.

To be frankly honest, it wasn't really an office, it looked like someone had taken half the floor, knocked down a few walls, threw up a wall separating the office from the rest of the floor, threw up wood panels, put a desk a few feet from the back wall, and placed a couch against the wall with a large open window that had a great view of downtown London.

"It's nice!" Sasuke said.

"Nothing but the best." Arthur said as he walked in.

"Banking might be a big business, but this is a little excessive," Sasuke said, "Can we at least get a few things in here?"

"Like what?" Arthur asked.

"I'll give you a list," Sasuke said, "And by the way," Sasuke held up the microphone and the cell-phone chip he took out of his two phones, "Next time you feel like you can't trust, me please say it to my face, don't bug my apartment."

"I didn't plant these," Arthur said as he took the microphone and chip from Sasuke's hands.

"They have Central European Bank production-codes written over all of them." Sasuke said.

"Well I didn't plant these, and I sure as hell didn't authorize anyone to plant them." Arthur said.

"Think you can find out who?" Sasuke asked.

"These have government serial-numbers on them," Arthur said, "Shouldn't be too hard to track down who these belong to."

"Ok," Sasuke said, "In the meantime I think you should shift your focus towards moving Viper to a maximum-security prison. I know you don't want to hear this, but we need him, without him, we have nothing to go on."

"I'll see what we got." Arthur said.

"In the meantime," Sasuke said, "Could you give me and Sakura a few minutes?"

"Of course," Arthur said, "Congratulations on your relationship by the way."

"You told everyone in the office didn't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea." Sakura said.

"Let's get started on that evidence board," Sasuke said, "We've got little time before our next assignment. Am I right boss?"

"Don't know," Arthur said, "We'll see. Right now you should get to work on your board-of-conspiracy."

Sasuke turned towards his cork-board, and stamped Viper's picture as _Captured_.

Sasuke then turned towards Sakura, "I take it this doesn't impress you?" he asked.

"Maybe, but just a little bit," Sakura said, "While we wait for our next job, why don't you tell another one of your stories?"

_Flashback #3 coming up…_


	9. Flashback 3

**Part 9: Kathmandu**

A little under two years ago, after returning to the Federal Reserve, from recovering from getting his face burned Sasuke was in a bar with Naruto and Shino playing pool.

Sasuke recommended to Tsunade they she recruit Naruto and Shino, and after reviewing their resumes, she accepted, and the three operatives and friends formed their own team they called the Musketeers.

"So you just freshly got the scar?" Naruto asked.

"Yep," Sasuke said as he lined up his shot, and took it.

The ball ricocheted off the wall, and struck the blue, knocking it into the pocket.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino were each dressed in civilian outfits.

Sasuke was dressed in combat boots, blue jeans, a plain white-tee shirt, and a brown-leather jacket.

Naruto was dressed in a pair of tennis shoes, Khaki pants, a black polo tee-shirt, and a Khaki leather jacket.

Shino was dressed in his service boots, black jeans, black tank-top, and black-leather jacket.

At the time Naruto and Shino were Corporals while Sasuke didn't have a rank, getting his orders from Tsunade gave him unbridled power over many ranks, even Colonels.

"Smoke," Shino asked as he pulled out a cigar-cigarette.

"Can't." Sasuke said.

"You stop smoking?" Naruto asked.

"I'd have one if I could," Sasuke said as he placed two fingers against the burn-scar, "But every time I do, the scar starts to burn."

"That's better than what I do," Shino said as he lit up the smoke himself.

"Maybe." Tsunade said.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino looked over at Tsunade who was standing in the doorway of the restaurant, "How long have you been standing there boss," Sasuke asked as he chalked the end of his pool stick.

"Enough," Tsunade said as she walked up to the table as Sasuke took another shot, "You ever want to go to Nepal Sasuke?"

"Not since I was born," Sasuke said as he looked at Tsunade, "What you got for us?"

"New mission," Tsunade said as she held out the folder to Sasuke.

Sasuke took the file from Tsunade's hand, holding the pool-stick between his forearm and side as he opened it to reveal pictures of five-foot-eleven Middle-Eastern male Samir Malcom Akbar, a world-hunted arms dealer, terrorist, and illegal oil-tycoon.

"Samir Akbar," Sasuke asked as he looked up at Tsunade, "We found him?"

"He's been hiding in Kathmandu," Tsunade said, "We want you to go in, and tale him out. You're allowed to take your friends in with you, but once you're in, it's up to you and those two members to find a gun."

"You're sending me, and two other men in without weapons," Sasuke said, "Ma'am that's over-the top too risky, especially with the situation the city is in right now."

"You have accomplished the impossible before Sasuke," Tsunade said as she slapped Sasuke on the shoulder, "I have no doubt you'll do the same here."

As Tsunade left, Sasuke lit the file on fire, and threw it away, "You guys ever wanted to go to Kathmandu?" Sasuke asked.

"Not once." Naruto said.

"Agreed," Shino said, "Ever since the Big Four from China moved in, the city's been under constant attack from insurgents. Nepal's unstable, and we're in no position to go in."

"We have a big chance," Sasuke said, "We can help a lot of people."

"With what?" Naruto asked.

"Samir Akbar." Sasuke said.

As soon as that name hit his ears, Shino's shot missed the ball he was aiming at, and sent the white ball into the corner pocket.

"We found him?" Shino asked.

"When can we leave?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow," Sasuke said, "But once we're on the ground, it's up to us to find a gun."

"Shouldn't be too much of a problem," Naruto said as he took a swig of his Boston Lager, "Resistance fighters are everywhere in that city."

"Then to hell with it," Sasuke said as he walked up to the bar, "Bartender, get us three shots."

The Bartender slapped three shot-glasses on the table, and poured three glasses, after Sasuke paid, he handed two shots to Naruto and Shino, "Captain Morgan," Naruto said as he examined the drink, "Nice."

"All for one…" Sasuke said as he held up his glass.

"…And one for all," Naruto and Shino finished as they tapped their glasses against Sasuke's, and they shot the glasses back right then and there.

The next night, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino air-dropped into the capital of Nepal armed with only their knives.

And to make things worse, they were dropped five klicks west of the drop-zone, at different locations.

Sasuke was coming in for a landing on a roof-top near an old Buddhist Temple, one of the insurgents turned around just in time to take Sasuke's boot in the face, which knocked him off the edge of the building.

As Sasuke landed, he clipped himself free of his chute, and rolled to his feet on top of the rooftop.

Sasuke peered over the edge of the building, and saw the insurgent lying lifeless on the ground, his Heckler and Koch UMP resting on the ground next to him.

After hanging over the edge for a few seconds, Sasuke dropped onto the streets, rolling once he hit the ground to avoid breaking his feet, and snatched up the UMP as soon as he stood up.

The insurgent's pistol was a Walther PPK, as soon as Sasuke collected the insurgent's spare magazines, he proceeded through the city.

As soon as he turned one corner, he and another man had the barrels of each other's guns in their faces.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said as they lowered their weapons, "Always good to see you old friend," they shook hands.

"Likewise," Naruto said, "You know where Shino is?"

"Nope," Sasuke said, "Let's just hope we can find him."

"Find who?" Shino said.

Shino walked up from behind them, "Good to see you," Naruto said, "See you each found weapons."

"Let's focus guys," Sasuke said, "We've got a mission to complete." "Roger that," Naruto said, "Let's move."

After walking down the street, they found themselves faced with five insurgents, "Course of action?" Naruto asked.

"We go high," Sasuke said as he pointed at the ladder right next to him, "Walk the rooftops, and save time."

"Nice." Shino said.

The three men climbed up the ladder, and found themselves being followed by insurgents who heard them climbing up the ladder, and saw Shino's foot disappear over the edge of the roof.

"We got insurgents following us," Naruto said, "Course of action?"

"Stop saying that," Sasuke said quietly, "And follow my lead."

The five insurgents stepped onto the rooftop, and saw a roof-top air-conditioning vent cover on the ground.

The insurgents approached, and looked down into the shaft, seeing a small green light that was getting dimmer and dimmer.

The commander waved toward the open door leading inside the building, and ordered two of his men to go inside.

As the two approached the entrance, Sasuke and Naruto popped out from behind cover, Sasuke grabbed the first guard from behind, and knocked him out with a swift blow to the back of the spinal column, right below the base of the skull.

Naruto grabbed the second guard, and smashed his head into the wall, knocking him out cold.

The two then hid the bodies in cover, and duct-taped their arms together behind their backs, their legs together, and then duct-taped their mouths and eyes shut.

"Three more," Shino said as he aimed the Ceska Zbrojovka Scorpion EVO3 he stole off a dead insurgent and twisted a suppressor onto.

"Save your bullets," Sasuke said, "No more than five shots, no less than one."

One bullet from each of their guns dropped the three insurgents in an instant.

"Tangos down." Naruto said.

"Copy that," Sasuke said, "Let's move."

The three men walked across the building, stepping in synchronized, but rapid heel-to-toe steps.

That's the way they were taught when going through special training: walk fast, but remain silent, and always move forward, never backward.

Also, keep your safeties off, unless in friendly territory.

The next few miles of buildings were boring for the three men, but they did make it to their target's LZ.

The three men went prone, and watched the small house that Samir Akbar turned into a small fortress.

Naruto removed his binoculars, and slid them across the roof to Shino who slid them over to Sasuke who placed them against his eyes.

"Fabrique Nationale MK48 LWMGs at the front gates," Sasuke said, "McMillan TAC-50 anti-material sniper rifles covering the major entrances. And guards carrying Heckler and Koch HK21s patrolling the streets."

"Guy's built himself a regular fortress," Naruto said, "With our current weapons, we'd make it five feet before those LMGs would mow us down."

"We can't get to him as-is in that little hut," Shino said, "How are we going to get in?"

"We don't need to get to him," Sasuke said, "We're going to make him come to us."

"How?" Shino asked.

"Follow me," Sasuke said as he crawled backwards.

Half an hour later, the insurgents patrolling the streets noticed something with headlights heading their way, they held up their hands to signal the vehicle to stop, but it kept coming, and as it came into the light, it was revealed to be a jeep.

The guards raised their HK21s, and fired, the bullets penetrated the windshield, and sent the assault rifle that was keeping the wheel in place against the floor, which in turn, sent the jeep flying against the edge of one of the buildings.

The guard approached, and as they pulled the tarp up, they revealed a white-phosphorus bomb that exploded in their faces, and sent a white-phosphorus cloud ten feet in the air.

Inside his hut, Samir ran outside, saw the phosphorus cloud, and panicked.

He grabbed the nearest guard's gun, and ran.

"SAMIR," one of his personal bodyguards shouted, "SAMIR!"

The two men ran after Samir who was running down the city streets, shooting at anything that moved.

As soon as he rounded one corner, someone stripped him of the MK21 he was carrying, while another placed a pillow-case over his head, with a pillow inside of it, and then finally, Sasuke used the pillow as a suppressor for the PPK as he fired a single bullet into the pillow.

The other end of the pillow-case was soon drenched in blood as Shino gently placed him on the ground.

"Let's move," Sasuke said, "We have to get to the extraction point."

As the guards rounded the corner, all they saw was Samir lying dead on the ground with a pillow-case over his head – a single bullet-hole in the center.

"He's dead," one of the guards said as he poked his finger into the small hole, "Small-caliber bullet, and powder burns around the edge."

"Point-blank-range," The other guard said, "Whoever did this was a trained-professional."

Already three miles, away, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino reached the extraction point as the Aerospatiale/ Eurocopter HH-65 Dolphin the Federal Reserve sent to extract them touched down.

After they piled in, Naruto shouted go to the pilot who lifted the chopper back into the air.

As soon as they were rising in the air, someone started shooting at them.

Sasuke looked up, and several insurgents were running toward the chopper.

Sasuke looked over, quickly grabbed the General Electric M134 minigun that was mounted to a metal slide-rail system attached to the ceiling of the cabin, slid it over to the door, and pointed the barrels downward to face the insurgents.

Sasuke then loaded a belt-magazine, and pulled back on the cocking-drive, "MINIGUN SPINNING OUT STAND CLEAR," Sasuke shouted as he pressed the button on top of the right handle, which caused the six barrels to spin.

A few seconds later, there was the sound of 6,000 rounds a minute as the 7.62x51mm bullets came flying out of the end of the minigun.

The insurgents firing at the chopper were soon getting mowed down by the minigun as Sasuke held the firing-button down.

But after about fifteen seconds, the minigun jammed, "She's jammed," Sasuke exclaimed, "Cover me!"

Naruto and Shino fired back at the hostiles as Sasuke corrected the block by pulling back on the cocking-drive until the jammed bullet came out of the tube, and then continued firing. After forty seven insurgents, the chopper was well out of firing-range.

Sasuke aimed the minigun upwards at the ceiling, slid it back to where it was, then closed the door, and sat back against the wall.

"Holy hell," Naruto said as the three men sat back against the walls of the chopper, then held out his hand to Sasuke, "Nice one."

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he bumped Naruto's fist with his.

"We make a pretty good team guys." Shino said.

"Yes we do," Sasuke said as he watched Kathmandu get smaller as the chopper flew away from the besieged city.

"That's why they call us the Musketeers," Naruto said as he held out his hand, "All for one."

"And one for all," Sasuke said as him and Shino placed their hands over Naruto's.

_End of Flashback #3…_


End file.
